Ten Years Later
by TigerLily1818
Summary: Ten years ago on the 5th of April the seven founders of the Justice League disappeared without a trace. All assume they where gone for good that is until they show up out of no where convinced that it's only been one day not ten years since they've been gone. Whats there reactions when they find there teen protegees are all grown up and alots changed in ten years.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ten years ago on the 5th of April the seven founders of the Justice League, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, The Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter went missing after going on a high priority mission in Morocco. The remaining members of the Justice League joined by the covert team Young Justice banded together in search for the missing Hero's or a clue as to what happened, nothing was found. Hurting after losing such vital members, the Justice League went into recovery for three years until Nightwing former Robin and protégée of Batman took up the mental as leader of the new Justice League, and though rather young the new leader was an immediate success. Along with the new additions to the league, the new Flash and Aquaman, Tigress (previously Artemis and protégée to Green Arrow) Ms. Manhunter, Superboy, Cheshire(former assassin turned good), Arsenal (previously Speedy and protégée to Green Arrow), and lastly a new Robin. Since the years pass many have moved on from the loss of the seven heroes' and thought that they would never be heard of again, and they were right that is until today.

_A.N._

_This is going to be awesome I can feel it I'm really excited to start writing this. Some facts that everyone should know…_

_1.) Nightwing (Dick Grayson) is 23 the other young justice heroes are 25 menus Roy._

_2.) Robin is Tim Drake_

_2.) I know Cheshire is not good or in the Justice League but in this story she did and Roy isn't a clone._

_That's about it enjoy my story, and check out others I have written._


	2. Ten years ago

_A.N._

_I AM SO SORRY FOR WAITING FOREVER BEFORE POSTING! Please forgive me I've been super busy this past week. Anyway So instead of Robin being Tim Robins Damian b/c he's da boss. All questions should be answered in upcoming chapters enjoy. _

_**Ten Years Ago.**_

_**It was times like these when Bruce Wayne really hated being the only human out of the seven founders. Times when his utility belt was destroyed, he was wounded, and yet still taking on eight men at once. Sure he was The God Damn Batman and he still kicked the guard's asses but having super strength or super healing powers would really be helpful right about now. **_

_**Flash, Green Lantern, and himself had been ambushed while on a stake out in Casablanca as the other four participants on their team researched anything to do with DeathStroke who had been spotted in Morocco with some very interesting and very dangerous goods when they had been attacked by robots supporting matching black and orange armor. They had called in reinforcements and were doing fairly well until a new batch of bots and DeathStroke himself entered the fray carrying an odd looking machine in his hands. After the cavalries had shown up the androids gained the upper hand and caused Batman to be in the state he was currently in.**_

_**He was surrounded by five more androids after he finished with the first eight and braced himself for another onslaught of attacks when suddenly the bots froze and quickly disappeared into the shadows. Batman got up from his defense position and glanced around to make sure the others were safe.**_

_**All were fine menus a few scratches and bruises the worst was Flash who was sporting an already healing bloody noise. He heard a small ringing clapping and turning around he spotted DeathStroke still holding the small machine and though he couldn't see his face through the black and orange mask he had a strange feeling that the ex-mercenary was grinning at them all. Slowly he stepped forward.**_

"_**I must admit I am rather impressed with all of your ability's." They were all in defense positions waiting for him to make his move. "Especially your work with your lasso my lady well done." He mocked bowed to Wonder Woman who sent him a glare in return.**_

"_**What do you want DeathStroke?" Batman growled at the Halloween themed man, who turned and gave him an appeasing look.**_

"_**Ahhhhhh, yes Bruce you always were straight to the point weren't you?" The others gave a sharp intake of breath at the use of his secret identity but he remained stoic, and DeathStroke ignored them. "That's what I always liked about you, but you're a bit dark for my taste, now that sidekick of yours Robin, he's an interesting one, very cheerful." Batman glared at Robins name but still looked passive.**_

"_**What do you want Wilson." He repeated again a bit more bite to his words. DeathStroke ignored the use of his last name and started circling the hero's all the while still holding the machine which now that Batman got a look at it, resembled a disfigured clock.**_

"_**I want many things Bruce, all of those I intend to achieve, but currently my newest fixation is the fall of the Justice League." Everyone tensed and glared at the man, glares which he paid no attention to. "But how to do that, at first I thought about going after your protégées." A growl resounded from the group but it once again went ignored. **_

"_**But then I realized it wouldn't stop you, you could get new sidekicks like Arrow boy did when he lost the red head. So I went and did a little research, I could always kill you, but really what's the fun in that? Kryptonite is so hard to find these days and Batman can never seem to die, so I changed my outlook on getting rid of you. Then I found this." He stopped walking right in front of the group and held up the clock. **_

"_**If I can't kill you, I'll make you disappear, you know time is a funny thing, my friends, just imagine what ten years without you pathetic heroes could do to Earth. My friends it's beginning to look like a bright future, one in which you are unfortunately not in." and with that he activated the strange looking clock and before anyone could move the hero's where engulfed in a bright golden light, then….darkness."**_

Present

The first thing Batman noticed when he awoke was that he had a massive migraine and that he was aching all over his body. The second was that he was laying face forward on a very dusty (and uncomfortable) ground. Looking up he noticed six other body masses stirring beside him he also saw that he was still in the warehouse which was now bright with day light and lacked DeathStroke and his robots.

"What happened?" Flash asked as he carefully got up from the ground and went over to help Wonder Woman up. The Amazon looked around a confused look on her face.

"I'm not sure, the last thing I remember is DeathStroke and that weird light, how long do you think we've been out of it?" The others slowly got up as well all fine just more than slightly jumbled.

"It has to have been at least a few hours considering the light." Replied the Green Lantern. Batman pulled out his wrist computer and tried to pull up information, when he did, his brows come together in confusion. Superman noticing the look came over to the Dark Knight.

"What's wrong Batman?" All the other leaguers turned their attention to the two heroes'.

"I think something's up with my computer." He said turning to the others without raising his eyes.

"Why do you say that." Batman finally looked up his uncovered eyes showing bewilderment.

"Because it says that it's April 5th in 2022…"

_A.N._

_DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. SO I know not the best chapter but this is a Segway so I can get into the writing grove of the story, I promise I'll post sooner then last time. Review and check out my other story's and review them. I just love reviews._


	3. Holy Shit

_A.N._

_IM LIKE REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT AGAIN! I was at a Broadway camp at Play House Square (that's in Cleveland) and was busy learning shiz from the cast of Mama Mia! It was really fun, but that's no excuse for making you wait forever. OH and if you haven't seen the newest Batman movie GO SEE IT! It's awesome and two of my favorite female villains are in it. ANYWAY here's the next chapter. ENJOY _

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop the six superhero's were staring baffled at Batman. They couldn't have possibly heard correctly.

"I'm sorry when did you say it was?" Green Lantern asked puzzled trying to keep his voice calm as to not portray any of the panic he was feeling on the inside.

"It says it's April 5th 2022" Batman said looking perplexed (HOLY EMOTION BATMAN!) Wonder Woman stepped next to the Dark Knight looking down at the small computer.

"But, but that means that we've traveled 10 years into the future. How is that even possible! I thought DeathStroke was just bluffing!" Batman closed his glove and looked back up at the hero's.

"I don't know how it's possible, but we have traveled to the future, now instead of wondering how we got here, we need to find people to help us to get back." Everyone nodded and stepped closer together forming a lopsided circle.

"Okay so who exactly are we going to get to help us?" Flash asked bouncing slightly in place. All turned to look at Batman, who after pausing for a moment, seemed to make a decision.

"I think it's time we make a visit to Mount. Justice."

_Meanwhile back at the Batcave (insert old 1960's batman music)_

"How long have you been down here for?" came a soft voice from his back, Dick turned around pulling his gaze away from cold cases on the Batcomputer to see his awfully pregnant wife Barbra Gordon (well now Grayson) walking down the stairs into the Batcave. He gave her a small smile and wearily rubbed his eyes as he answered.

"Not long I only just woke up 20 minutes ago, what are you doing up it's 6 in the morning." The former Batgirl sat down on her husband's lap and gave him a slight kiss gesturing to her round stomach.

"It's a little hard to sleep with this little guy kicking around in there I swear you'd think she took up the Tango with the amount of moving she's doing. (Yes there having a baby girl they found out at their last ultrasound)." Dick gave a small chuckle much warmer than his usual cackle and gently placed a hand on Babs large abdomen.

"Don't worry Babs only 3 more weeks and will have a new addition to are family." She smiled down at her tommy and placed her hand over Dicks.

"Yeah, I've never seen Alfred this excited, he's in a baby frenzy, Remember when we told him he actually hugged us, I don't think Alfred's ever hugged anyone before. Dick gave another laugh.

"Yeah and your dad he's nearly as excited as Alfred, he keeps saying to me every time I see him at work how happy he is to be a grandpa." They both smiled as the remembered everyone's reactions. Artemis and Megan kept going on about how great it was that little Iris and Cassie were getting another new friend, Wally and Roy were excited to be getting another niece, Lian keep going on about how awesome it was going to be to get another girl in the family, Hell even Conner and Damian smiled when they heard the news, and though it was amazing Dick couldn't help but feel a little sad that one person wouldn't get to meet the newest Grayson.

"I wish Bruce was here to meet her" Dick said softly breaking the silence. He felt warm arms snake around his shoulders holding him gently.

"Me to, Dick, me to." They sat like that a while longer just basking in each other's company when an a alarm went off. Dick sighed.

"I almost forgot there's a meeting at seven thirty at the cave." He glanced up at his wife as she carefully slide off his lap. "Are you coming or spending the day at the manor?" He asked her curiously as she intertwined their arms and lead them upstairs.

"Actually me and Zantana are going baby shopping since we get, maternal leave." Dick nodded, he remembered Babs mentioning something like that.

"That's right, how are Zantana and Tim doing?" _(Just go with it, I know some people ship Zee and Robin, well it's still happening just with a different Robin, I couldn't resist I didn't want Zee to be all alone.)_

"There doing great Tim still can't believe Zee's pregnant granted they only did find out 3 weeks ago. " Dick smiled and changed into his Nightwing suit happy for his little brother.

"Good I'm happy for them, well I have to go or Roy will call me out on being late again, enjoy your day shopping." He gave her a soft kiss and disappeared into the Zeta-beams.

_Meanwhile(again) with the founders outside of Mount. Justice._

"Are you sure this is a good idea Bats, I mean it's been if it's really been ten years since we've seen them, don't you think they might freak out a little at seeing us." asked a very nervous Flash. In truth all the mentors were worried having not seen there protégés in ten years they had no idea what to expect.

"We need help, once we explain the situation, they should be fine, come on I'd rather get back to our time sooner than later." And with that Batman lead the way through the Zeta-beams. Slowly all the Hero's cautiously stepped out and took in the view. It appeared that there had been a meeting going on but now all faces turned to see the arrivals and all looked shock. A man at the center of the table who seemed to be the leader, with long black hair, and a black and blue suit, sat there mouth slightly open staring wide eyed at the arrivals. No one said anything until.

"Holy shit"

A.N.

Tada, Finished another chapter, hope you enjoyed, for future reference Tim and Damian where with Bruce before he disappeared. Well stay tuned for more, REVIEW PLEASE! And check out my other story's and review on those!


	4. Reunion

_A.N. _

_Hey everyone, time for another update. Before I start though I just wanted to clarify, that they both jumped to the future and it's been ten years since they have seen everyone. I'm sure everyone knows who the Teen Titians are, remember that episode where Star is sent to the future, and everything's shitty b/c she's been gone cause she was sent to the future, well it's kind of like that. Hope that clears things up :). Oh and I'm kind of disappointed I made a reference in chapter two about Slades infatuation with Robin and no one noticed :( Enjoy this chapter!_

_**AT **_

"Holy Shit" Everyone turned to the man in a Flash suit, who was staring wide eyed at the visitors. The exclamation seem to get everyone from there stupor, for only a moment later half the hero's where up and pulling out their weapons. The leaguers where about to follow suit when Batman stopped them.

"No don't give them reason to attack us, just stay calm." The leader stood up holding a pair of Eskrima sticks, and wore a glare that could go toe to toe with the Batglare.

"Who are you and how did you get in here." The voice of the man was deep and husky but for an odd reason familiar, no one seem to take note on this however menus Batman who did not comment on it. Superman stepped forward and the man's glare shifted to him.

"Where the founders of the Justice League." He said as confidently as he could manage under the look, the other hero's shot glances at each other and you could hear murmuring all around, the leader ignored it.

"That's impossible; the Justice League went missing over ten years ago, now I ask again, who are you." It was Batman's turn to step forward; the man seemed to tense even more at the sight of him.

"We are who we say we are, we were attacked by DeathStroke and the next thing we knew it we were waking up ten years into the future." The Dark Knight noticed the man flinching at the name DeathStroke but could tell that he didn't think the story was completely ludicrous. He lost his tense position but still held his weapons firmly in is hands. A woman stepped forward, next to the leader, she had green skin and waist length red hair, and though older it was no mistake that this was Ms. Martin.

"Nightwing, if you would like I can check to make sure there story is true." He could feel Martin Manhunter (who usually never showed human emotion.) shuffle next to him at the sight of his niece.

"That would be a good idea thanks Ms. M." The nickname rung familiar with the leaguers but couldn't ponder on it for the Martin had stepped forward towards them. Eyes glowing red they could all feel a gentle touch probing their minds. After about a minute the sensation left and there was a beaming Martin in front of them.

"It's them! Uncle John!" and with that she rushed towards the older martin circling her hands around him and hanging on for dear life. After that exclamation all the hero's rose from the table a good number of them being the protégées of them.

"Uncle B!" The Flash stood shock as another Flash ran up to him.

"Wally?" The man grinned and nodded violently pulling the original into a bear hug.

"It is good to see you well my king." A man with long blonde hair and a black and red body suit stepped forward to Aquaman, who smiled stunned at his protégée.

"You as well Kaldur 'Ahm, you certainly have grown." Batman could see Superboy standing awkwardly by Superman both not saying anything but looking at the floor. He didn't do much however because two men were walking swiftly towards him. One with a shy grin on his face the other wore a gentle scowl both adorned in different variations of the Robin costume.

"Hey Batman." Said the older roughly 21 year old quietly, The Dark Knight give him a small Bat-smile (Basically the closest look batman can have to happiness) and went to close the difference.

"Hello Father." Said the smallest stiffly, with a shock he realized it was Damian his 8….. well now 18 year old.

"Tim, Damian or is it Robin now." Before being answered he felt both boys fly towards him in a tight group hug. Which was surprising for neither one was very touchy feely.

"It's good to have you back Bruce" Tim said quietly sniffling slightly. Bruce bent down by two of his sons.

"It's good to be back, god you two are grown what happened." Damian looked at his father slightly glaring.

"Ten years can change a lot father." Batman sighed. But couldn't answer for Flash had just rushed up and spoke rather loudly.

"Wow we're gone ten years and the Robins are multiplying." The three members of the Batfamily glared at said speedster, as everyone chuckled slightly.

"Speaking of which where's Robin?" Wonder Woman said stepping away from the entry way where she and Green Lantern had been standing since they were partner less. The two boys –correction – men gave her a confused look. "I mean the original Robin" she explained.

All the past hero's looked around as though expecting to see a flash of red or hear a cackle from the air. Artemis who was decked out in a orange and Black tiger print costume with shoulder length blonde hair, stepped forward from her spot next to Wally.

"Well Robin isn't Robin anymore; he took on a new name years ago." The hero's looked surprised, Robin was no longer Robin!

"Well then who is he?" Batman questioned wanting to find out what happened to his son. He saw the leader step out from the shadows closing what appeared to be a communicator, and come closer to them. He gave a awkward wave and chuckled slightly.

"Me, nice to see you guys again, I'm Nightwing A.K.A Robin numero uno."

_**MEANWHILE WITH BABS AND ZANTANNA**_

The two girls had just gotten together and after eating a nice breakfast where ready to get some baby shopping down.

"So do you and Dick have any idea what you want to name her." Zee asked curiously as they looked thought cute outfits. Babs and Zantana had gotten really close this past year after she and Tim had married and where both immensely excited for the new additions to the Batfamily.

"Nothing concrete we've talked about it, he really likes Maria, which is a great name but I'm kind of stuck on Lily." The two walked out of the store and strolled lazily through the streets. Zee was about to answer when Barbra's cell started playing _I'm Sexy and I know it_, she smiled and without looking at the contact picked it up.

"Well hello there Mr. Grayson." she heard Zantana giggle next to her.

"Barbra…." Babs froze Dick almost never called her Barbra.

"What's happened?" She heard him sigh on the other side.

"Nothing bad, just something unexpected."

"Explain." Another sigh.

"There back." Barbs brow crinkled in confusion.

"A little less vagueness would be nice sweetie."

"The founders are back Superman, GL, Wonder Woman,…and Bruce." Barbra sucked in a deep breath.

"Oh my God, how are they…."she trailed of.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out, they said something about DeathStroke." You could hear the obvious venom burning in the last word.

"Dick-" she began to say.

"I'll be fine, listen I should go I just thought you ought to know, I'll call you again when I know more, love you." And with that the line went dead. Taking in a deep breath she turned to Zee who was looking at her in concern.

"You'll never belief what's just happened."

_A.N._

_And scene! Hope you enjoyed had a bit of trouble with this, but it's not too shabby probably could have down it better, but whatever. Red Arrow, Cheshire, Green Arrow, and Black Canary will be joining us next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Oh and REVIEW! Please and thank you and please read my other story's!_


	5. Getting to know you

_A.N._

_Hey everyone, I would say sorry for the wait it won't happen next time, but we all know that's not true. Schools going to be starting so if I talk longer between uploads I'm really really sorry! Anyway on to the story!_

_**Previously in Ten Years later**_

"_**Well then who is he?" Batman questioned wanting to find out what happened to his son. He saw the leader step out from the shadows closing what appeared to be a communicator, and came closer to them. He gave a awkward wave and chuckled slightly.**_

"_**Me, nice to see you guys again, I'm Nightwing A.K.A Robin numero uno."**_

After Nightwing had revealed himself as Robin, the founders eventually got over there shock and had let Batman and his first son and protégé get together again. Nightwing being Nightwing instantly pulled his mentor into a bone crushing death hug, which Bats grudgingly accepted (public displays of affection, were so not his thing.) and the family's and partners began to catch up.

_**With the speedster's**_

"So you and Artemis, huhh." The Flash asked wiggling his eyebrows at the pair. Tigress rolled her eyes at the speedster but had a small smile on her face. Wally nodded happily beside her.

"Yup for five years now this October. Right after Iris's birthday" The Flashes eye brows came together.

"Iris's birthday isn't until the winter though." Artemis smirked and went next to him pulling out pictures.

"We mean our daughter, Iris Barry West she's just turning two. Congrats Grampa!" _(Yes I know he's Wally's uncle but, he's also his father figure so I figured he'd be like there kid's Grampa)_ Barry's jaw fell open looking between the two heroes'.

"You have a kid!"

_**With the Martins….and Conner since Superman's an ass**_

"And me and Conner have this little girl Cassie, she's three. She's showing the ability of super strength and some telepathic ability but no flying thank god I don't know what I would do if I had to chase her in the air she's just barely getting to walk, and she has normal pale skin and has black hair and loves that one martin cartoon which I thought was so funny because she's a martin well half of one anyway and-" Martin Man hunter nodded listening as his niece babbled on excitingly about her life, a small smile on his lips (which is even more rare then Batman.) Conner just had his arm wrapped around his wife also smiling at her antics.

_**The Aquaman's…men's?...oh you know who I'm talking about….**_

"So Kaldur, you've been married." Aquaman said with a smile pointing at the ring on his not so young protégés hand. Kal smiled.

"Yes my king as of 8 years," _(I always thought he was 17 in the show and I feel like he's mature enough to marry really young) _

"So who's the lucky lady?" he asked thinking of a certain dark skinned, spiky haired hero.

Kaldur's smile grew thinking of his wife.

"Rocket, my king, protégé of Icon."

_**NANANANANANANANANANANANANA BATMAN!**_

The Bat family instead of catching up after ten years apart, like any sane person would do was instead trying to piece together what happened and how to send them back.

"You said that DeathStroke was carrying a clock?" Nightwing asked looking batman eye to eye. (Having finally been tall enough to do so.) Batman once again heard the venom put into the villains name but nodded at Wing not bringing it up.

"Yes, odd looking thing almost has an antique quality to it." Dick rubbed his chin in thought.

"Sounds like Warps clock, but why would DeathStroke have that?" His other two sons watched as their older brother began pacing, Batman turned to Tim.

"Who's warp?" Tim looked up to him a calculating expression present on his face looking as if he was mentally working out something.

"Warps this villain who can travel through different era's and times, it sounds like his MO but he's never worked with DS before, at least not that we know of." Dick payed no attention still deep in thought on the problem now pacing a good ways away from them. Batman figured now was as good of time as any to find out everything he should know.

"What's DeathStroke done to Nightwing?" The two Robins were startled by the seemingly out of nowhere question (though Dami would refuse such allegations later.) Tim looked up nervously.

"What do you mean?" he asked fiddling with his hands.

"I mean every time he says his name I'm surprise the guy doesn't drop dead by the amount of hatred and venom in it." Damian studied his father a bit, clearly thinking of how much to tell, looking at Nightwing he scowled and turned back.

"DeathStroke is a vile loathsome worthless creature and I would be more then delighted to impale him with one of Nightwings fighting sticks while sticking his idiotic mask so far down his throat it comes out of his ass, for everything that he's done to Grayson." Damian took a deep breath scowl still in place. "When you went missing DeathStroke was under the illusion that Grayson required a new mentor and quite literally forced himself upon him." Batman brows came together.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he watched Dick. Who was now muttering under his breath trying to work out his problem, going to the main computer typing something in, shaking his head then repeating the process. Tim stepped up to answer him.

"What he means is, he blackmailed and threaten Dick until he was forced to become his apprentice." Batman froze hatred for DeathStroke almost immediately rising inside him, How dear he do that to his son!

"He did what!" he growled loudly in rage. The room quieted down everyone turning to the fuming Dark Knight. The past leaguers with confusion on their face the present with understanding and sympathy. Batman didn't notice for he was about ready to punch something. Vaguely he remembered what DeathStroke had said to him right before sending them through time.

"_Now that sidekick of yours Robin, he's an interesting one, very cheerful." _

Angrily Batman turned punching the wall leaving a small crater in it. Before anyone, could question the act however, the zeta-tubes activated.

"Recognizing Batgirl B-16 and Zantana Zatara B-09" two pregnant women were standing in front of the missing league members, with a shout of joy the redheaded one ran towards Batman and hugged him tightly.

"Batman you're here!" looking down the dark knight recognized the woman and felt shock go through him.

"Barbra is that you?" The grip on him tightened as the woman close to tears of happiness nodded. After another moment she let go and smiled up at him.

"Long time no see huh." He looked down and felt another shock go through him.

"You're pregnant?!" Barbra laughed and hugged him again.

"Of course I'm pregnant, what did you think I had a pillow under my shirt?" It took his entire composer to not fumble around with his words like he was close to doing. (He was the god damn Batman after all).

"But who?" Nightwing walked up and placed a hand around Barbra's shoulder and chuckled slightly.

"Really Bats, you're the world greatest detective it shouldn't be that hard to figure out." The look on The Caped Crusaders face was priceless and even Damian had to laugh at it.

"Well" came a voice to their left, Dick froze. "As sweet as this is I unfortunately have to interrupt." Looking around, on the big computer monitor there was none other than DeathStroke.

"DeathStroke" Dick growled out, earning him an assumed smirk.

"Hello Nightwing, I just thought I'd welcome back the Justice League it's been a while, ten years if I'm correct."

_A.N._

_YES! I finally finished I thought this chapter was going to go on for forever. I hope you enjoyed review or comment or whatever, and check out my other stories! (And comment on those while you're at it)!_


	6. Warped,Time?

_A.N._

_Hey guys I know it's been a while since I updated, sorry! Schools started and lab has more work than just normal classes. Plus Drama Club has started up again so I'll be invested in that. Thank you for being patient and I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!_

_**Previously in Ten Years Later**_

"_**Well" came a voice to their left, Dick froze. "As sweet as this is I unfortunately have to interrupt." Looking around, on the big computer monitor there was none other than DeathStroke.**_

"_**DeathStroke" Dick growled out, earning him an assumed smirk.**_

"_**Hello Nightwing, I just thought I'd welcome back the Justice League it's been a while, ten years if I'm correct."**_

_**Present.**_

All leaguers past and present glowered at the man on the screen. Barbra, taking her husband's wrist firmly in her hand, preventing him from breaking something (like he was close to doing), glared up at the villain.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly, putting her stance somewhat in front of Dick's in a protective manor. The Halloween themed man looked down on her with a cold indifference.

"Ahh yes Barbra dear, well I must admit it is a surprising seeing you here. Last I heard you were on maternal leave, how is your little bun in the oven doing?" Babs ignored the question, and stared down the man until he sighed deeply shaking his head. "Children are so rude now a days', here I am being all polite… …and well to answer your question, as I've said I wanted to welcome back the Justice League." There was slight sarcasm placed at the end of his response, as he turned to the other hero's. Batman stepped forward earning the man's attention.

"How did you send us here, and how do we go back to our time." He demanded, sending the man a combination of the DaddyBats glare (he was still pissed about the apprentice thing) and his normal Batglare. DeathStroke just laughed it off.

"Now Batman, you know a magician never revels his secrets, You will see that in _time _there is no way to get back to your beloved past. You will be forced to stay in this _warped_ future." And with that the screen went blank. Everyone who was silent during the brief exchange, were muttering madly.

"Why would he even bother to contact us, he barley said anything!" yelled the Flash exasperatedly at the screen. Batman turned towards him annoyance barley showing through his emotionless façade.

"He wants to show us that there's no hope that he's won by gloating." The older Leaguers sighed heavily and looked down. Surprisingly however the rest were watching Nightwing intently judging his reaction. Batman looked towards his ward, and saw not a look of anger but a look of calculation upon his face.

"I don't think that's all he wanted to do." Now every ones attention was on the bird. Tim who was standing arms wrapped around Zantana (who Batman realized with a shock was his wife) looked up at his brother.

"Then what else was he trying to do?" He glanced at Damian, to see if he understood Dick's words, and saw that he also had a computing look upon his face. Before either could reply however, attention was diverted towards the Zeta-Beams which had gone off.

"Recognizing Green Arrow B-07, Arsenal B-13, Cheshire B-19, Black Canary B-08, and Lian B-21." The founder's looked up startled as the heard the name of the assassin and their team members." Coming into the room at full speed was the one and only Green Arrow and Canary. Both swiftly scanning the room they laughed in joy and launched themselves at the nearest founder they could find. (Which happened to be the Flash, and Wonder Woman.)

"You're really back!" exclaimed a shocked Oliver disbelief in his voice. "When Nightwing called I couldn't belief it." Batman turned to glare at his son, who turned and waved merrily at him, smile evident on his face. No sooner had the two switched leaguers to hug, when three others entered the room. The first were a red haired man with a clean cut goatee and a small five year old girl with matching red locks they were obviously Red Arrow or Now Arsenal (Man that boy could go through names.) and his daughter. The second entered in more slowly, bushy black hair fell around her face she was wearing her usual green kimono only it was slightly longer. At the sight of her all past leaguers held up their weapons.

"What are you doing in here" Batman questioned the shadows member. She raised her hands and smiled coyly at them.

"Don't get your tights in a knot Batsy, I work for the league now." Cheshire said siding up to her sister and husband. The Dark Knight felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw Dick.

"She's telling the truth, she did her time, and hasn't been with the shadows for over nine years." Batman lowered the Bataring he held, trusting his words. The others weren't so trusting however.

"How do we know we can trust her Batman, she's killed before, and once a killer always a killer." Green Lantern said his ring pointed at her, face in a deep scowl. A small annoyed noise erupted through the hall, and turning all eyes were on Robin.

"May I remind you that previously before meeting father, I was raised by the League. Obviously I'm not an assassin, the idea alone is preposterous." A small snort came from Tim but he was silenced by Damien's glare, after which he continued on. "So why would it be so unimaginable, that another could do the same, even if the age and experience are two completely different factors."

The other six founders looked back at Cheshire, who during Damian's rant had turned to obviously her daughter in Roy's arms, and was tickling her softly, emitting laughs from the young girl. Slowly they lowered their weapons (and fists) and drew closer to the new arrivals, talking and hugging each other tightly. Batman however turned back to Dick and Damian remembering that they were going to say something before the interruption. He saw both of them together talking out something.

"What were you saying about DeathStroke's message?" He questioned causing both heads to snap towards him. Dick came closer to him.

"It was odd how he worded it; he put a lot of emphases on the words, time and warped in that last sentence." Looking back The Dark Knight remembered that slight raise of voice that initiated a smile when those words were said. Nightwing went on "He was practically telling us that Warp had a part to play in this or even flat out worked with him on this plan." Barbra who had been listening at her husband's side looked up.

"But how do we find out if that's true or not?" Dick pulled her closer and looked at the rest of the Batclan.

"We find him and we make him talk, by any means necessary."

_A.N._

_WOW that was choppy. Okay I know not the best chapter (Sorry) but it's what my brain decided to write. Hope you enjoyed Comment, review, read my other story's and review on those please and thank you. See yah!_


	7. Mind Shifting

_A.N._

_Hey everyone, well I'm super depressed (I didn't get a part in Drama Club). So if this chapter gets angsty at all I apologize in advance. (I'm not in the best of moods But I'll try to not put any angst in it). Anyway enjoy review, yadda, yadda, yadda._

_**Previously on Ten Years Later**_

"_**But how do we find out if it's true or not?" Dick pulled her closer and looked at the rest of the Batclan.**_

"_**We find him and we make him talk, by any means necessary." **_

Apparently tracking down, a time traveling super villain was harder than anyone had given him credit for. It could be a while before they even got a hint at where Warp may be (or when for that matter). During that time, the past hero's reunited with their loved ones, spouses, and families and learnt all about what has happened in the past ten years, and how people reacted to their civilian "disappearance".

"The official story is that, one of the Wayne jets had gone down in a bad snowstorm, all communication was lost and no one was found. That was three months after Batman was declared missing with the others. We had used Ms. M to help in fooling people that she was you so no one question the timing of both occurrences." Dick told Bruce the evening after they had come back, as they helped Alfred lay out places for dinner.

Alfred had been very surprised to say the least when Bruce's had appeared again after ten years. But had taken it all in his stride when they had explained the situation, and he had offered Bruce a small yet warm smile before returning to the manor to work on dinner. Bruce had been impressed to say the least to learn of the actions Young Justices had acted upon and interested to learn more about how things had changed.

Earlier of course he had learnt That Richard and Barbra where married and expecting, and learned of Tim and Zantana marrying, but was surprised to learn that his youngest Damian was actually very close to both of them now. Though he still hated Tim, he didn't try to murder him, every chance he got (and that was a huge! improvement). It was also a surprise to learn that only Damian still lived at the manor. They each had rooms here, but Tim and Zee had an apartment in Gotham Heights, and Dick and Barbra had a small two story house, only a few blocks away.

Bruce was brought from his thoughts as he heard Dick clear his throat loudly. Looking up he saw his eldest staring at him oddly as though waiting for him to respond to something.

"Sorry what?" He said somewhat confused. Dick shook his head a bemused expression on his face.

"I was saying that you shouldn't go out in public, an less necessary neither as Bruce Wayne or Batman. The exception being the cave obviously and we'll have to be careful since DeathStroke knows your civilian ID, you don't want him starting anything especially when where trying to send you back to the proper time, and fix everything." Bruce nodded but couldn't help but think about the cold edge on his sons words towards the end again when talking of DeathStroke showing how much he aged; Dick would become a great man he could tell. But he found himself praying that he would be able to get home. He missed his Immatureness and innocence. He missed Tim and Damien's on going fighting. And above all the missed the past ten years that he should have been there for.

_**Meanwhile back at the cave….**_

Even one had left for their families except The Martians and the Super's. Megan explained that a friend was watching their daughter, so she and Conner could stay here and help them work out the whole issue with Warp. Conner and Superman who had never gotten along before the latter went missing where at separate ends of the master computer. One was shifting through Data the present league had collected on the Time traveler for hints of where to find him, the other searching for clock or time themed showings that could draw his attention. The Martians where both mentally searching for him, expanding their ranges hopping from mind to mind to find the correct one.

The overall atmosphere was awkward, dew to the Kryptonians and they all focused on their tasks at hand.

_**Meghan's P.O.V.**_

Meghan was happily shifting through thoughts after thoughts as she sat near her Uncle It had been ten years since she last seen him, 38 in Martian years and she was overjoyed to find that he was relatively safe and unharmed. They had talked briefly for a while both mentally and literally and discussed many things. Her life as Megan Kent, her daughter, her job as a kindergarten teacher and much more, and her uncle had seemed generally interested in it all.

Not to say he didn't care about his nieces wellbeing but Martians where less emotionally connected to their relatives then humans (Megan was an odd ball) so it came as kind of a surprise when he smiled slightly, when she told of the time Cassie had dressed as him for Halloween and had insisted to anyone who listen that she was half Martian.

She stopped her shifting of thoughts when she heard the word time and narrowed in on the mind. Furrowing her brow she listened intently catching the train of thought the mind was on. Gasping she jumped to her feet immediately alerting the attention of all in the room. In a second Conner was at her side peering at her worriedly.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked His voice both soft yet firm. Over the years he had progressed at controlling his emotions (with her aid).

"We need to call Nightwing." She said half her attention on them the other on the mind she had finally found. "I've found him, I've found Warp."

_**Mystery P.O.V**_

_**The man smiled as he watched the live footage from the cave. He figured they would be onto him in no time with Nightwings guide, and with the Martians set to work there was little he could do to hide Warp from them. But they didn't know he was watching, waiting to strike, and there was no way he was going to let the founders go back, and with them ignorant on his source of information on them. It would be all too easy to make sure that they can never ever go back.**_

_A.N._

_Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for another non-actiony chapter __ but please comment and check out my other stories and review on them as well! Thanks for reading!_


	8. Remember when

_A.N._

_*Walks shyly into room waving hand awkwardly*_

"_Hey guys I'm back"_

_*Ducks roughly behind corner from the mound of rotten fruit being thrown at her*_

"_I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT! But I have another chapter to make up for it, please stop with the rotten food!"_

_So here it is the next chapter enjoy, and sorry for the wait._

_**Previously on Ten Years Later**_

"_**We need to call Nightwing." She said half her attention on them the other on the mind she had finally found. "I've found him, I've found Warp."**_

The two Leagues where in the training room of the cave as Nightwing typed furiously on the main computer. After Conner had sent out the call that Warp had been found, the mountain was filled with past and present leaguers within minutes. Nightwing showing his true form as leader quickly rushed towards Meghan and demanded (as gently as possible) for her to tell him everything.

After shifting through all the facts in the villain's mind, Ms. Martian concluded that he was somewhere in downtown Star city, though where exactly wasn't clear. That's where Night had come in, running different streams and programs to go through all time related events and or showings, he silently determined where Warp would make his way to.

An exhibit on technology throughout the ages was being presented at The Contemporary Museum of Art that was where he was most likely headed.

"Okay, we've narrowed down where he's going to be in star." Nightwing addressed the room as he straightened his back turning to face the superheroes. He glanced briefly around at the founding seven before starting again. "Now I know, everyone will want to go but I think it's best if it's left to Me, Wally, Kaldur, Artemis, Meghan, and Conner." As soon as the words where said there was an uproar.

"_What but where leaguers to why can't we help?!"_

"_Dude so not fair."_

"_I refuse to sit around doing nothing while-"_

"_Grayson if you think I'm above impaling you for that suggestion-"_

"_Sweet Hera, you can't be serious."_

"SHUT UP!" Silence formed through the hall and all heads turned to the obviously irate Conner who was rubbing his ears from all the noise.

"Thanks Supes." Replied Wing as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen I know most of you want to go, but you have to remember the world thinks your dead, and they have for the past ten years. You can't just go out and about and expect people to not react." The leaguers were silent as the realization of those words sank in. Robin stepped forward.

"That much is obvious, but I remain unaware as to why the present members can not accompany you on the mission." A few nodded their heads in agreement to the ex-assassins words. Dick sighed and replied.

"Warp is a B rated villain, honestly taking the original 4 along is over doing it as it is, we don't need that many to take him down and bring him in." Robin scowled for a moment before nodding his head reluctantly in agreement.

"Fine but if any problems shall arise, you I to connect us immediately, agreed?" Nightwing smiled down at his younger brother.

"Agreed."

_**The Bio-ship 20 minutes later**_

The once Young Justice team, all sat silently in the Bio-ship thinking about their long lost loved ones, and the mission that would send them back to the right time and correct the future. All accept Megan who smiling looked at her old team mates.

"You know I think it's been at least 8 years since we've all gone on a mission together." The now adults broke out of there stupor and looking around they smiled realizing there friends words rang true.

"Your right, it was after they went missing and the injustice league was causing trouble again weren't they?" Artemis said thinking back into their past, Nightwing smirked.

"Yeah, and Wally face planted into a tree cause the Joker tripped him." He said giving a slightly matured version at his old cackle. The team smiled at the familiar sound. Wally scowled playfully.

"At least I wasn't a midget back then, what where you 4ft?" The bio-ship filled with laughter. Kaldur smiled at his old teams antics. Megan sighed.

"I miss those days, only having to worry about cookies and debriefing with Batman." The others nodded in agreement.

"We were quite the group back then were we not? I wonder, if we succeed in our mission of sending them back, how much longer we would remain together." They grew silent as they lost themselves in thoughts of the past and of what could have been, and what still may come.

_**Back at the Cave.**_

The founders had remained at the cave as the other "present" leaguers left back home promising to inform them on how things went and when the team came back. They were chatting about their families and protégées.

"I can't believe Wally and Artemis are married and they have a kid! It seems like only yesterday that we had to restrain them from killing each other." Barry said despondently absent mindingly biting into an apple in his right hand. Wonder Woman rolled her eyes.

"It was only yesterday Barry." She replied shaking her head fondly. "Well for us it was." She added sadly thinking of how much Richard had grown in ten years.

"Kaldur'ahm has changed greatly as well, much less formal then before, it seems as if he has finally gotten the hang of human slang." The other mentors and Green Lantern nodded thinking of their protégées and changes within them.

"I wonder how much of this will be changed with us going back, their families and their lives, what would be different with us being there?" Superman said, causing a relapse of silence. As much as the mentors couldn't wait to go home, they hoped the future wouldn't change much for their partners who had done so well for themselves in their absence.

_**Mystery P.O.V.**_

_**The man in the Orange mask smiled sinisterly; as he watched the five heroes' leave the mountain and head to the Museum. They were quite right Warp was there, but he wasn't the only one, and once they land there was no way he would let the time man away from his sight. He was the only one who could undo what had been done, and they couldn't have that happening now could they?**_

_A.N._

_And done. Finally I've finished this chapter I've been having writers block every time I've sat down to write this, but I was determined to post something tonight. I hope you enjoyed, and sorry again for the wait. Review comment check out my other story's comment, and I have a link on my profile to my Young Justice Satisfaction review that you should check out (I have other Batman related video's as well __ BYE!_


	9. 6 against 1?

_A.N._

_I HATE MY COMPUTER! You would have this stupid chapter earlier but my computer is being a piece of SHIT! If you can't tell I'm SUPER ANGREY! So if this story sucks blame it on compact laptops and never EVER BUY ONE OF THEM CAUSE THEY SUCK!_

The Bio-ship softly landed onto the pavement of the parking lot in front of the museum. Going into the camouflage mode the old team slowly got out of what appeared to be thin air (but was really a practically invisible craft.) Standing still the team glanced up at the building then to their leader for instructions. Swiftly Nightwing brought out his familiar holograph and began typing rapidly pulling up blue prints, video feeds, and other information useful to their endeavor. The others waited patiently letting the hacking do his job, waiting for the orders to get them started.

"Okay, so according to the directory the exhibit is being held downstairs in the main viewing hall. The cameras have caught a heat signature (most likely belonging to Warp) head in from the entrance on the left side of the room. Beside the main there are two other places to enter. The first one being the back way from the right side of the room, the second from the upstairs theirs a stair case leading towards the exhibit. Tigress and Tempest I want you two too enter from the right, and try to block that off from being used as an escape route. Flash and I will be using the upstairs window, theirs a fire escape on that side of the building to make it easier on us to get in. Supey you will enter from the main entrance forcing him into the room and giving him no way out when I give you the signal through the link. Ms. M somewhere near this hallway on the left would be a good place to faze into like Superman wait for my signal. Is everyone understood?" They all nodded yes as they watched Nightwing point to each of their positions, switching into stealth mode they were ready to go. "Okay Ms. M link us up."

The familiar sensation engulfed their minds as the martin wove her way through each thought process setting up the mental communication.

_**Everyone on? **_Came Meghan's sweet voice through all of their heads.

_**Here –Supey**_

_**Roger that - KFlash**_

_**All clear – Tigress**_

_**Connections seem to be up – Tempest**_

_**Were all on Ms. M let's get into our positions – Nightwing**_

Everyone split up with their partners going to his or her designated entrance. Nightwing and Flash made their way swiftly up the fire escape to the second floor's series of windows. Gently easing the window up both dashed inside the hallway which appeared to be leading to the offices most likely there for the museum to do billing and paperwork in. Going towards the door which held a sign showing stairs, Flash gently pushed on it, but it didn't budge. Ushering him aside Nightwing took a bobby pin from his belt and jiggled it around in the key slot. Wally scoffed.

_**Seriously man a bobby pin, your ward to one of the richest men in America and you can't afford something a little more advance. **_Nightwing shot him a small batglare half amused half offended before effortlessly pushing open the now unlocked door.

_**Can't mess with the classic's**_ Wally heard Artemis chortle somewhere at his expense, he stuck his tongue out at the once boy wonder and made his way down stairs.

_**Nightwing we are in position right outside of the back door way, we have a visual on Warp – Kaldur**_

_**Me to I can hear his breathing from the other side – Superman**_

_**Wally and I are as well, Ms. M you ready to go? – Nightwing**_

_**Yup all set – Ms. M**_

_**All right then on three everyone go in, Supe's, Tempest, and Tigress make sure you block the two doorways.**_

_**1.)….2.)…..3.)!**_

As soon as the last number was uttered, the six heroes' burst into the exhibit room, startling the seconds out of Warp. (A Asian man with a gold suit covering his body). Who had been examining a rather old looking antique grandfather clock.

"Hello Warp long time, no see." Nightwing smirked, somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Wally groan at the lame pun.

"Nightwing and friends." He said rather calmly after getting over his initial shock "I was wondering when you would arrive, I was getting sparse in seconds waiting for you. I can guess why your hear of course." He said smugly seemingly unperturbed by the appearance of the six strong heroes'. Nightwing glared at him, his gut telling him something was up, Warp was never this confident.

"Just tell us how to send the leaguers to their correct time and maybe we won't have to us force on you when we kick your old ass into jail." Conner growled advancing onto the villain. The man gave a cold laugh turning towards the clone.

"And why would I do that, I haven't minded the leaguers absence these past few years, why on earth would I change it back?" Kaldur stepped forward removing his water swords from the holder.

"Because if you don't we will be using force to get the answer out of you." He said calmly, Warp just laughed again. Nightwing felt another feeling in his gut, yes something was very wrong.

"You can't honestly think you could beat us." Piped up Flash who had been unusually silent until now "I mean theirs six of us and only one of you." Warp was about to answer when another voice came from behind Nightwing. A voice that sent shivers down the spines of his team mates, and angered him.

"Ahhhhh now that's where your wrong, young hero. You see there may be six of you but there are two of us, and my skills far outstrip 90% of yours. So I would say that the battle is even in skill, if not tilted in our favor." A smile appeared on Warps face. But Nightwing paid no attention to him, turning around he was face to face with a familiar black and orange mask, that belonged to a man he despised more than anyone else, he spat the name out with as much hatred as he could master.

"_Deathstroke_."

_A.N._

_Well if you're reading this my computer stopped being stupid, sorry about the rant earlier but I tried to write this three times and each time it deleted all my progress so I had to start over. Anyway read and comment on my other stories (I have a new one up) and comment on this as well. Also check out a link to my one video up on YouTube on my channel. You can also check out my other videos from that link (I have a top ten characters list on Batman I did). I'm still open to new very unique story prompts that you guys may want me to do. Sorry for no action but next chapter promise!Bye!_


	10. Apprentice

_A.N._

_Hey guys stuck at home with a bad stomach flu, so I figured now would be a perfect time to update while I'm bedridden. Oh and guys what I found out our school is doing Guys and Dolls for the musical (so excited love the music from it).Plus has anyone else watched Arrow? How awesome is it! BLACK CANARY! Anyways enjoy my new chapter I'm not the best action scene writer so bare through the non-existence of one, please._

_**Previously on Ten Years Later**_

_**"Ahhhhhh now that's where your wrong, young hero. You see there may be six of you but there are two of us, and my skills far outstrip 90% of yours. So I would say that the battle is even in skill, if not tilted in our favor." A smile appeared on Warps face. But Nightwing paid no attention to him, turning around he was face to face with a familiar black and orange mask, that belonged to a man he despised more than anyone else, he spat the name out with as much hatred as he could master.**_

_**"DeathStroke."**_

As soon as the name was uttered Nightwings team growled at the man and sprang into action. Ignoring their leader's stare off, Flash quickly pushed the man out from in front of him and towards Conner who placed Wing behind him. getting into a protective stance towards the villain. The others formed a semi-circle around them both, assuring that DeathStroke was now nowhere near Nightwing. The man just laughed.

"Do you honestly think, if I wanted Nightwing it would be difficult to get through each of you. I defeated the Justice League, I'm not intimidated by their protégée's." Everyone in the group tensed staring intently on the orange and black man. Nightwing however seemed to snap out of his anger induced trance and quietly and logically deduced how to take care of this situation. Though he hated to admit it, DeathStroke was right, they were skillfully out numbered.

"And do you honestly think that we would allow you to take him back again?" Answered Tempest barley concealing his anger towards the man who just laughed again at the once Aqualad. Conner stood more apprehensively in front of his leader, trying to hide him from the villain's sight.

"That's so sweet you still think you can protect your friend from me. But you should know I'm not here for Nightwing….Well not specifically here for him anyways. I can't let you take the clock from Warp here, and let's face it he isn't quite the deadliest man out there, and we can't have the Justice League heading back home can we?" Nightwing jumped at the word Justice League, of course how could he have been so stupid? As he quietly pulled out his communicator he thought of Damian's words.

"_If any problems should arise, you are to contact us immediately, agreed?" _typing swiftly he smiled slightly at his brothers concealed words of caring. After closing the device he looked back up at what was going on. Thankful he did, just as he raised his head DeathStroke launched himself at Kaldur, fist raised and an inhuman growl escaping from his lips. Throwing up his water swords quickly he blocked the onslaught of punches directed towards his face. Without hesitating the rest of the team rushed forward to help their friend. Nightwing pulled out his Eskrima sticks but was stopped by a firm hand, looking up he saw Conner worry etched on his face.

"Take care of Warp so he doesn't escape we can handle him." He was about to argue but was stopped by the look being sent towards him from the once Superboy. "Where not letting you anywhere near him again, so you might as well do something useful." And with that he dropped his hand and turned to fight with the others. Sighing deeply Nightwing turned around to see Warp stash a few watches into his pocket. He smirked the league would be here soon to help with DeathStroke, and he could take care of Warp it would be to easy.

_**Meanwhile on Mount. Justice**_

The founders were in a frenzy when they received the urgent message from Nightwing for back up. Even those without protégées felt extremely worried for the young hero's. In the blink of an eye they were ready to go, making their way to the garage to "borrow" one of the various vehicles (excluding those who could fly or run there) to make their way to Star. Stopping briefly to send off a message to the current leaguers to inform them on what was happening; they left without a second thought.

Unlike the younger team the leaguers felt the mental link to be uncomfortable therefore were armed with different comns to talk to each other with. The ride to the museum was held in silence each thinking of what they might find when they arrive at the destination. Batman especially found it hard to get his now not so little bird out of his mind, hoping, praying that he was alright.

In little to no time the different crafts and hero's landed in the parking lot narrowly avoiding hitting the bio-ship. Finding no need to be stealthy they quickly made their way up to the main door hanging open with sounds of fighting, traveling from within.

What they saw made them pause with shock. Most of the older young justice team was splayed along the destroyed exhibit room. Each unconscious and sporting some sort of injury, Warp was laying along the injured. But instead of being out of it, his eyes stared sharply at the only fighting pair still going at it, Nightwing and DeathStroke.

All had seen both men fight before but never had Dick looked so…..skilled. The battle appeared at first glance to be a deadly choreographed dance viciously in sync. Each punch, kick, and swipe was paired magnificently, almost as intriguing as a perfectly placed Pirouette. The league was stunned none had imagined that the boy who once was Robin could fight as good if not better than most if not the entire league. Their trance was only broken by a well-placed kick to the stomach sending Nightwing flying across the room. DeathStroke turned towards the leaguers obviously covering up painful injuries but managing to smirk none the less.

"Ahhhhhh yes I was wondering when you would arrive to help your protégée's. Unfortunately you're a bit too late. Now if you'll excuse me I must go and I'll be taking the clock, and _my_ apprentice with me." And with that the man threw several pellets to the ground creating bellowing smoke. The hero's rushed forward but by the time the air cleared DeathStroke was gone, along with Warp, and Nightwing.

_A.N._

_DONE! FINALLY THAT TOOK FOREVER! Anyway comments? Review, watch my videos, read my fanfiction, and give me your opinion on the new show Arrow. AND PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!_


	11. DeathStrokeNightwing dynamic

_A.N._

_Hey guys I'm sorry about the wait! I've been busy with our fall play happening this weekend and me starting the Percy Jackson series finally (I've been getting through about a book a day), and friends, and school, and driving lessons, and searching the inter webs for information about different colleges, I've barley had any time to even get on here, SORRY! SOOOOOO now that you know what's been going on in my life here's a chapter enjoy it a please forgive me for being super busy!_

_**Previously on Ten Years Later**_

_**"Ahhhhhh yes I was wondering when you would arrive to help your protégée's. Unfortunately you're a bit too late. Now if you'll excuse me I must go and I'll be taking the clock, and my apprentice with me." And with that the man threw several pellets to the ground creating bellowing smoke. The hero's rushed forward but by the time the air cleared DeathStroke was gone, along with Warp, and Nightwing.**_

In a daze the others went to their protégées to wake them, and asset with any of their injuries. All except Batman whose eyes were still locked on where his son had disappeared. Only coming out of his haze when he felt a strong warm hand on his shoulder. Turning around, there was Wonder Woman her eye's also looking sadly where Dick once was.

"We'll get him back Bruce." She said softly squeezing his shoulder slightly. "I promise, we'll get him back." And with that she turned back to the others gently helping Kaldur into a sitting position.

The ride back to the cave was a silent one. In the Bio- Ship wounds were being covered, and the younger hero's sat in guilt of the thought of them not being able to save their friend. Over the comn link the only chattering going on was from Flash, who was trying to assure everyone that they would find Nightwing and figure out how to send them back to their time. The little noise there was however quieted when they pulled up to the cave. Standing, hands folded nervously over her stomach, and a look of anxiousness on her face was Barbra.

Everyone froze for a moment, not egger to tell the pregnant woman her husband was missing. Mrs. Grayson grew impatient however. Finally someone braved telling her, Conner stood up on a limp moving towards the exit.

"I'll tell her, she should hear it from me." And without another word he made his way down the stairs the Bio- Ship provided for him. The others watched despairingly as Barbra rushed forward to Conner, briefly glancing up at them as she did so. A grim look was on her face as though she already knew or at least suspected what had happened to her husband.

Sure enough as soon as she was told instead of crying, she turned to the wall and punched it in anger. Breaking her knuckles and denting the cement in the process. She brought her back as though ready to vent more anger.

Conner though took her hand before she could punch anything again and gently lead her to where one would assume would be the med room to bandage her hand. Just as tears started rolling down her face.

Only when the door shut behind the two did the leaguers start unloading from the vehicles. As soon as everyone was out and heading to the main cave, they were _blessed _with more company.

Damian and Tim burst through the room, the former pushing his way from his brother's grasp. Both had a look of pure anger on their face, but it was apparent that Tim had more self-control, controlling his. Both reached the group at the same time Dami just managing to escape Tim's clutches, before he ran towards Kaldur pushing him roughly against the garage wall arm pressing against his wind pipe.

"What the HELL happened, I want to know where my brother is NOW." He growled pressing harder. Everyone jumped into action pulling the estranged boy away from the one time leader.

"Damian calm down!" shouted Wally from behind him as he and Red Robin held him back before he seriously hurt someone.

"Don't test me West I would like to be informed on what happened at that blasted museum!" Artemis stepped forward pulling off her orange striped cowl reveling her tired and worried face.

"And we'll tell you, but please you need to calm down." It took a moment but finally the eighteen year old fell still, allowing Wally and Tim to loosen their grips on him. Artemis smiled at the boy who scowled back. "Thank you, now as to what happened….we were ambushed by DeathStroke, we tried to fight him but he was to strong and knocked us unconscious….. By the time we came to… I'm so sorry Robin." Nothing was said for a moment, then Damian ripped away from the lax hold on him.

"I don't need your regrets Crock" he replied with a bit, calling her by her maiden name. "But we will be getting him back." And with that he left the same way as Conner and Barbra, no doubt to begin searching for Dick.

With all the drama out of the way the others finally made their way into their home. Breaking off into different groups to go to the infirmary, the computers, or their own personal rooms for the evening. Off in the distance they vaguely heard the zeta-tubes, announcing both of the Robins departure. With a sigh Batman headed in that direction as well knowing he would be able to get more done in the Batcave then here, praying all the while that Artemis and Diana where right and that they would get Dick back.

_**Meanwhile at DeathStroke's evil place of evilness…..**_

_**DeathStroke looked happily at the once boy wonder, whom was struggling slightly at his bounds. Unable to make a noise due to the gag or make any move wrapped tightly in chains to the wall he was utterly helpless, and DeathStroke was in control, as always. The league would remain in this era just as long as Richard was forced to be his apprentice. And DeathStroke had no intentions of giving his bird back.**_

_**Walking swiftly out of the room, the man made sure the door was secure with locks and guards in place before leaving towards his office. Why such security measures were needed you may ask? Well DeathStroke new better now not to underestimate anything the boy or league threw at him not since the last time he had the bird in his grasp.**_

**FLASHBACK (8 YEARS EARLIER)**

_**DeathStroke laughed gleefully as the teen fall to the ground at his feet (where he should be) breathing heavily from the last onslaught of fighting they had done.**_

"_**Very good Robin you've defiantly improved since last night, Batman would have been proud of you. But I guess you'll never that will you? How long has he been missing, almost 2 years hasn't been." Normally he didn't goad the boy so much but it was nearing the anniversary of the leaguers going missing, and Robin was ten times more fun making angry then usually.**_

_**He noticed him tense at the mention of his "father" as he stood back in a fighting position. Rage burning in his eyes though his face was in a calm mask of indifference.**_

"_**I suppose so, you would know wouldn't you Slade you were the last who saw them?" The man smiled at the boys attempt to be threatening, ever since he had learned DeathStroke's first name he would throw it around to piss him off. It wouldn't work today however; he was in too good of a mood.**_

"_**Why I don't know what you mean Richard, I had no part in your father's disappearance. Perhaps look into Zucko, was he not at fault for you losing your first parents as well?" Robin launched himself at the man with a growl of furiousness. The boy however was sloppy when he was angered and within seconds was pinned down. His boot fit in the concave of his neck blocking air and successfully keeping him down. DeathStroke sneered egger to break the boy apart with his words. As soon as he realized there was no one left out there for him the sooner he accepted his role as apprentice.**_

"_**You really our pathetic aren't you, it's no wonder Batman left you, and no one's looking for you. No one cares enough to try to find you here." Anger burned in his face but behind that was doubt and fear.**_

"_**Your wrong!" he managed to spit out despite the fact that his airway was almost completely cut off. DeathStroke laughed.**_

"_**Really, my boy your stuck here with me forever, who do you think will come to your rescue?" He laughed again as he suffocated the boy, but was soon cut off when green and red arrows whizzed past his face**_

"_**That would be us" Came a gruff growl. Turning around there were six super hero's standing there each with a look of absolute fury on their face as they looked at the man standing over the teen. Though completely baffled on how they managed to get past his security, DeathStroke put on a calm façade. Turning to the large teen with a superman shirt on that had talked, he smirked at him.**_

"_**Oh really, and who are you?" the group of teens walked forward reveling adult hero's behind them each staring at DeathStroke as though they wished nothing but the upmost pain on him. A girl dressed in a Batgirl costume stepped up glaring daggers at him.**_

"_**His family." And with that they attacked.**_

_**(**_**Flashback Over)**

_**Slade shivered as he thought about that day. It unnerved him that he could be surprised like that (plus 20+ heroes' beating on you kind of hurt). Ever since then he swore never to underestimate the Justice League. And he didn't, but now he knew what to expect, what to prepare for, and he wasn't about to let them take away his apprentice, not again…..Not ever again…**_

_A.N._

_This chapter is finite, I hope you guys enjoyed it .I hope you liked the little flashback I think I want to expand more on the DeathStroke/Nightwing dynamic as a second plot. It will make the story longer which is good….I hope you guys think that's good. Anyway read my other stories and comment on them. Comment on this while you're at it….Seriously though REVIEW!_


	12. Operant Conditioning

_A.N._

_Robin's helped me literally. I was on 's chat and I was talking about some really difficult things to talk about. It's anonymous so this person without knowing who I am helped me for an hour talking me through things, I even used the word chalant in my chat without realizing it. At the end I said goodbye and the last thing they said was "I'm glad I could help, oh and the names Robin by the way." Robin has helped me with my biggest secret and for a fangirl that's huge. I know it wasn't actually our Robin but still it was incredible to find out that there's more than one hero who goes by that name. I'm not going to say what we talked about because it is really personal and if someone I know reads it….. well it wouldn't be good. Thank you Robin, for helping me with everything. _

_Sorry I just had to share anyway enjoy this next chapter and please reframe from commenting on my spelling and grammar. I just auditioned for my schools musical, god I hope I get if I don't prepare for depressing shit to happen and or me not coming on here for a while, anyway enjoy!_

_**Previously on Ten Years Later**_

_**Ever since then he swore never to underestimate the Justice League. And he didn't, but now he knew what to expect, what to prepare for, and he wasn't about to let them take away his apprentice, not again…..Not ever again…**_

Five days, it had been five days since Nightwing had been captured and finding him was proving to be as difficult as they expected. Every leaguer if possible was searching for the once boy wonder both physically and technologically and they had gotten _almost_ nowhere.

_Almost_

Barbra who was rather tech savvy was determined to find her husband and had found some tidbits of information on getting Wing, and getting them back to their correct time. They would be able to go back a few days after their past disappearance (which shouldn't disrupt the time stream too much) and when they go back the reality they were in now would turn into one with them in it. Meaning everything in the past ten years that happened won't anymore, including hopefully the apprenticeship.

Along with that they had gotten Zatanna to do a tracking spell on both DeathStroke and Richard. Though something got in the way of getting an exact reading they were still happy to know that Nightwing was still in America in a town in California (though what town remained a mystery). As soon as that came out hero's everywhere flooded to San Diego, L.A., San Francisco, and other towns in that area working together to pick up any clues they may find. Ms. M and Martian Manhunter have been going in and out of blank state leafing through different mental streams to find the right one.

Though there had been no break everyone had been trying to keep an optimistic attitude. Everyone but one.

Batman

Batman was in full death-con one mode, only communicating with fellow Bats, he also searched tirelessly for Nightwing. He hadn't seen Wing in five days and it had been ten since he had seen his Robin and the effects of it were showing. Growling at every little disturbance he nearly bit off Tim and Dami's head when they got into another one of their famous disputes. In fact there only seemed to be two people that didn't receive a full on Batglare every time they talked to him. Alfred and Barbra, Alfred because you just don't glare at him even if you are Batman, and Barbra because she was as irritable as him these days and the only thing from keeping her from manually searching herself was the baby who was due in roughly two weeks. Between the two of them barley anyone even dared to venture into the Batcave.

During one of their normal researching sessions however there was a break in the never ending flow of information, when Barbra fed up slammed her fist on the key board in aggravation.

"Aghhhh! This is hopeless! It's been five days, FIVE DAYS! AND WE HAVEN'T FOUND ANY INCLINATION ON WHERE THE HELL THAT PSYCHOPATH IS KEEPING HIM!" She yelled flinging a mess papers to the side in anger. Now if it had been anyone besides Barbra (who also happened to be pregnant) who had done that they would be on the floor bleeding in a blink. But instead Bruce but a pause to his typing and gently placed a hand on her shoulder and said with a determined look in his eye.

"We will find him, I promise. I know your frustrated, hell I am to but we need to keep calm and be patient. Will get him back we always do. I know I wasn't here for the first kidnapping or the second but I'm here now and I'm not going to let that man take my son away from me." The anger slowly left Barbra at those words, leaving her looking scared and vulnerable.

"What if he doesn't get back in time for the baby? What if he doesn't even get back at all? I can't do this not alone not without him." A tear swept down Barbs faces which would have been surprising despite the circumstances. Bruce felt guilty he hadn't even thought about what Barbra must have been feeling these past few days. He leaned down towards her and hugged her tightly.

"You won't have to, we'll get him home, and I promise you he will be back in time to see your child being born. Nothing not even Slade Wilson could keep him away from that." He comforted her hoping beyond hope that he was right.

**DEATHSTROKE'S WAREHOUSE HIDEN LABYRINTH HEADQUARTERS THINGY**

_**A loud torturous screamed erupted from a black haired man as his hands dropped a metal object and flew up to the collar around his neck, which appeared to be issuing electric shocks to his body. The man had Bright blue eyes which were squeezed close in pain and he was wearing torn up sweat pants with blood and sweat stains on them. The man was none other than Nightwing. Somewhere above DeathStroke chuckled turning off the electric bolts he walked closer to Wing who was now panting on the ground twitching every so often as left over bolts went through his body.**_

"_**You would do well to listen to me Richard I told you earlier that all you had to do was follow my instructions and you wouldn't even notice your collar." Dick rose unsteadily to his feet throwing a sharp glare at his enslaver.**_

"_**And I told you Wilson that I refuse to play your game especially when those are involved." He said angrily pointing to the cold metal object he had dropped earlier. A gun. DeathStroke tsked as he picked up the weapon cocking it.**_

"_**Ahh yes you Bats and your aversions to guns, how noble of you to stay away from them. Personally however I find them a great tool of persuasion." Without hesitation he pointed the gun at Nightwing's upper shoulder and fired, sending the vigilante to ground with a scream of pain. Without a thought he walked in a circle around Richard on the ground, who was clutching his shoulder in anguish.**_

"_**Have you ever heard of operant conditioning Richard? It's a psychology term; it basically means that any one's behavior can be modified in whatever way wanted. Most use positive reinforcements, for example you take a rat put it in a maze and put cheese at the end eventually the rat will find its way and get its reward, do it several times and the rat won't even get lost. I however like negative reinforcements, take the same rat and put it in a maze, instead of cheese however send painful shocks reverberating on the floor, once at the end the pain stop and next time the rat is more eager to get through. I have found pain is a more efficient and quicker reinforcement then reward. So let's try a little experiment Richard you're the rat, your lack of cooperation is the obstacle, and I'm the electrical shocks. How long will it take you to get to the end of the maze?"**_

_A.N._

_WOAH NOW did I just use something I learned in Psych class in my story? Yes, yes I did, good for me I do pay attention! Hey I hope my writing was better and I hope the ending part made sense. Comment and review and check out my other story's and review them please and thank you! YOU AWESOME FANFICTION READERS YOU !_


	13. Oh Bite Me

_A.N._

_Hey guys sorry for the wait! I hope I can make up to you with this new chapter. I also hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas. I know I had one do you know why? BECAUSE I GOT INTO THE MUSICAL! I tried out for the ensemble in Guys and Dolls are school spring musical and I got in! I'm so insanely happy, which means I won't kill off anyone in my depression! Anyway enjoy!_

_**Previously on Ten Years Later**_

_**"You won't have to, we'll get him home, and I promise you he will be back in time to see your child being born. Nothing not even Slade Wilson could keep him away from that." He comforted her hoping beyond hope that he was right.**_

Barbra gently detached herself from Bruce's sturdy yet warm embrace, gently wiping several tears away from her stained cheek with the end of her sleeve. Feeling not for the first time since the Leaguers appeared; immensely glad that her old mentor was back. Looking up she gave him a smile of appreciation.

"Thank you, I needed that." Batman stepped away with a small nod and a small smile of reassurance on his usually stoic face. Without another word he turned back to the computer screen typing rapidly to continue the search for his lost protégée. Recognizing that the moment was over, Babs followed suit and once again became engrossed in the search for the missing bird. Now far more optimistic than she was several minutes before, Batman was right they would find Dick in time, just like they always do.

A few minutes after their return to the search another interruption gained the attention of the two bats, curtsy of the Zeta-Tubes.

"Recognizing Authorized Personal, Red Robin B-14, Robin B-17, and Authorized Guest Flash A-7" Both heads snapped up at the names. Both Tim and Damian had voted to do research at the Cave opting not to be around the two at the moment, they would only be back if they had found something. Waiting for the hero's, they saw three figures emerge from the tubes each sporting excitingly anxious looks on their faces. Swiftly (or as swiftly as a pregnant woman could move) Barbra rushed to them a cautious look in her eye as though she was afraid to get her hopes up.

"What have you found?" The two Robins grew small smiles as Wally vibrated in excitement where he stood. Stepping forward he took off his cowl showing tousled red hair and ecstatic green eyes.

"Zee has been perfecting the location spell for the past hour she just got complete coordinates to where Dick is!" Barbra felt her knees go weak in relief at the news; Damian gently led her to the chair she had been occupying before they had got there. Batman stood up staring intently on the red head.

"What are the coordinates?" He growled in an urgent menacing way. Wally however was not affected, being to use to the Bats to take it personally. Smiling up he happily replied.

"Latitude: 34°03′N Longitude: 118°15′W, they lead to a small city on the coast called Jump, well technically it leads to a place right outside of Jump. Artemis looked into it and there are no buildings in that area, but Zatana thinks it might be underground like DeathStroke's last hide out. Seriously that man is very unoriginal." Wally concluded as Batman went to the BatComputer typing in the coordinates himself.

"I'll do a satellite scan over the land; it should be able to tell us if your theory of an underground base is correct." All heads turned to the screen watching as the radar went over the area examining the structure underneath the façade. Several moments later it proved successful confirming what they had thought; there was an underground configuration there.

Standing up quickly Batman placed his cowl more securely on his face and turned to the hero's watching him patiently.

"Robin get together all of Young Justice and all past leaguers that aren't at the Cave and tell them to get to Mount. Justice as soon as possible. Red Robin call Red Tornado at the Watchtower tell him to call back all hero's that are searching for the base in California, they are no longer needed. Flash round up The Arrows, Canary, and Cheshire; tell them we're going after Wilson and the more heroes' we have the better. Meet us back at the Cave when you're all done we will plan on from there. Barbra I am assuming you are coming to the Cave as well?" Babs gave a short nod and carefully stood up moving to his side. Then without another word Batman strode towards the Zeta-tubes, Batgirl in tow and transported to Mount. Justice, eager to go and get his son back.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE STRANGE HALLOWEEN THEMED MAN.**

_**DeathStroke was standing strictly and stiffly, his eye glued to the one-way mirror as he watched his unmoving captive intently. Nightwing hung from his wrists from chains, his body suit already torn and broken stained red with blood. After his evil monologueing was done, Nightwing had promptly fallen unconscious due to the pain in his shoulder and had yet to awaken. Being the merciful psychopath he was, instead of forcefully pulling him into consciousness he allowed his apprentice a small break. Knowing that as soon as Richard stirred he would be starting his little…experiment. **_

_**DeathStroke was quite keen to start working with Operant Conditioning on Nightwing. Each time the bird had gotten into his grasp it was always due to blackmail and threats and each time his work toward making him his apprentice failed. Hopefully this one would work; the mind is an easily controlled and flexible thing after all. It couldn't be taken away and protected; it could be bent and changed which was just what he was going for.**_

_**Slade was pulled from his musings as a soft groan came through the mirror. Looking up he saw Nightwing move slowly flexing his fingers and observing his surroundings taking in everything that he could. With a smile DeathStroke opened the door next to the window and walked in closing the door with a soft thud, causing Dick to sharply look up making him groan at the quick movement.**_

"_**Hello Richard, how's the shoulder?" Nightwing growled looking as though he wanted nothing more than to crush DeathStroke to the ground.**_

"_**It feels great considering you shot me!" He yelled angrily, DeathStroke tsked.**_

"_**Temper, temper, you know we really most work on controlling that."**_

"_**Oh bite me" He tsked again slowly shaking his head he pulled out the controller he had earlier for the shock brace still on his neck.**_

"_**I'm sorry would you like to repeat that?" Nightwing glared at the man and with as much defiance as possible spat out the two words.**_

"_**Bite me" As soon as they were ushered Wing screamed thrashing against the chains as bolts of electricity came through the collar shocking him. They only lasted a few moments but when they ended Nightwing's body went limp, harsh breaths escaping through his lips. DeathStroke just looked on faintly amused.**_

"_**I think we should try this one more time don't you Richard?" Nightwing looked up glaring at the man with utter and complete loathing. "Now what was that you wanted to say?" Without any hesitation Wing spat saliva on the grey and orange mask smiling as he did so.**_

"_**What are you deaf Wilson? I said Bite Me and while we're talking just the two of us can I just say that you can shock me with your little control as much as you want but the answer will always be the same." DeathStroke just smiled as he wiped away the spit and as he lifted up the remote smugly.**_

"_**I wouldn't be to certain of that." And with the thought of how these next few hours were going to be fun, he jammed his finger down on the button, basking in the sound of screams of anguish coming from his apprentice.**_

_A.N._

_Finally I've finished! Sorry for the wait guys been super busy, anyways I hope you enjoyed and please Review and check out my other story's and review on them try to refrain however on pointing out my grammar mistakes, I already know that I am horrible with editing. But seriously REVIEW AND READ MY STORYS!_


	14. An old leader

_A.N._

_OH MY GOD I'M UPDATING TWICE IN THE SAME WEEK IT'S A MIRACLE! Lol Jk, It's just Christmas break and I have a lot of free time on my hands before I go back to school and become insanely busy again. Plus I hopefully will be getting a new laptop soon, so that may post pone my writing a bit (but I doubt it) Anywhoser just enjoy the fact that you get another chapter so soon after the last one! ENJOY!_

_**Previously on Ten Years Later**_

_**Then without another word Batman strode towards the Zeta-tubes, Batgirl in tow and transported to Mount. Justice, eager to go and get his son back.**_

Within twenty minutes after all calls had gone out and Wally had gotten back from his gathering of the extra hero's, the cave was packed with all the people that had been asked to come to help with the rescue mission. Hence forth filling the mountain with the original Young Justice team, the seven founders, the Bat family, and the Arrow family. All together they had eighteen hero's and heroine's suited up and ready to head out to Jump, which was more than enough to take down DeathStroke and bring Nightwing home. Or so they hoped.

Both Barbra and Zatana were being ordered to stay behind at the cave, given the task of preparing the med bay for when they would return, where at least a few of them would no doubt need to be patched up and for Nightwing who would probably need the medical attention.

After giving the two pregnant women there assignment Batman strode into the mission room, where the giant rescue team stood attentive and silent waiting for the orders of what each would need to do when they got to the base. Instead of moving to the front of the room however Batman stepped over to the once Aqualad, who watched him curiously.

"Since Nightwing is obviously not here to lead the mission and I am not well informed on DeathStrokes M.O. pertaining to Nightwing, you will be leading this operation since you have led both rescues for the past kidnappings." Though it was more of a statement then a question Kaldur slowly nodded. Well accustomed to the role of leader, moving from his king's side Tempest stepped to the front of the room where he addressed the group at large.

"Nightwing is being kept in an underground structure on the edge of coast in Jump, California. Red Robin has been able to scan the blue prints of said structure and has found three separate entrances into the building two of which we will be able to use without causing too much of a commotion" Kaldur nodded to Tim who without hesitation pulled up a holographic display in the middle of the room show casing the building they were talking about. Stepping forward Red took the floor.

"As Tempest said there are three entrances into the compound. The first one is obviously the main entrance which will most likely be the most heavily guarded of all three. The second, is one on the right side of the building over here." Rotating the holograph he pointed to where a small opening could be seen leading to the ventilation.

"Going through you would take the vent all the way straight down then to the left, below that is a hallway on the east side leading to an open space most likely used for training. From there you keep going straight and connect with the path of the next entry. The other entrance is more noticeable then the others but also the most least likely of where we would enter from. Running the length of the south hallway there is a small canal that comes in straight from the ocean and passes through into the city, from there you would be able to take a right down this hallway here and be near where the cells are kept which is most likely where Nightwing is." Tim typed on his wrist computer and a small yellow line circled the area where there leader was, looking up he turned to Kaldur tilting his head slightly to the right. "Any questions?" The hero's shook their head in unison and looked back over to their temporary leader. Tempest stepped forward studying the map intently rubbing his chin in thought seeming to come to a decision he turned back to the team.

"Aquaman, Ms. Martian, Martian ManHunter, and I will use the canal entrance into the structure Meghan and ManHunter you two will need to morph gills to breathe under the water." The three nodded in agreement to Kaldur.

"Okay Tigress, Batman, Green Arrow, Arsenal, Cheshire, Robin, and Red Robin" The Hero's called looked up expectantly after hearing their names. "You seven will go through the ventilation entrance and will meet up with the other three and I where the canal passes through. From there we will go to the cells and search for Nightwing." They nodded and examined the holograph once more studying it and the direction they would need to go. Finally Tempest turned to the rest of the Meta's.

"The rest of you, both Flashes, both Superman's, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Canary, will be waiting outside of the front entrance. When we find Nightwing and secure him Ms. Martian will send you a signal and you seven will ambush the guards there. We will meet up with you and together find DeathStroke and .Bring. Him. Down."

All the hero's (excluding Batman and Martian ManHunter) cheered at the last part, a fierce determined look on each one of their faces. Kaldur showed a small smile as Batman went to the med-room (probably to tell Barbra of the plan) and as the others double checked that they had everything they needed for the upcoming mission. Turning his head to the holograph once more his eyes went straight to the circled yellow section where Nightwing was supposed to be.

"Do not worry my friend, we are coming soon and we will bring you home."

_**UNDERNEATH THE EDGE OF JUMP CITY**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHH!" Nightwing screamed in torment as once again another longer round of excruciating electric shocks enveloped his body. It had been only a half an hour since he had woken and already he could feel his resolve breaking as the voltage's tore through his body pulling apart all rational thought and leaving only pain in its wake. After what seemed like hours – but was only a few minutes – the agony stopped, leaving him hanging limply once more from the chains that now cut into his bare wrists. Not being able to hear anything besides his breaths and a strong pounding in his ear's, he let his head lay lifelessly on his chest eye's shut tight as though to block out the pain.**_

_**Vaguely he heard a strange deep mumbling voice beside him, which he assumed belonged to DeathStroke, most likely asking him another mundane useless question. This time however he couldn't bring himself to reply, even with his normal sarcastic banter and remained unresponsive.**_

_**Apparently that was unacceptable for a moment later he felt a sharp tool embed itself in his bicep. With a scream his head pulled upwards looking straight toward his arm where a long dagger was impaled through the skin. Looking to his right he saw Wilson who looked immensely pleased that he had gotten some response.**_

"_**Good your awake, I was worried you had passed out again." He said with nonchalance, Nightwing stared at him incredulously almost baffled at the action.**_

"_**So you figured a good way to see if I was awake was to STABB ME!" DeathStroke shrugged a smirk almost visible through the mask.**_

"_**Well it worked didn't it?" Again Wing stared disbelievingly at the ex-missionary he knew that Wilson wasn't all there, but it seemed he had really lost his marbles!**_

"_**You're insane" He said faintly almost conversationally as though he were just stating a fact. DeathStroke however was not amused, raising the control for what seemed like the thousandth time he scowled at the hero.**_

"_**I prefer to see it as thinking outside the box" and with that he pressed the button.**_

_**Once again it felt as though red hot knifes where tearing and stabbing him all over his body. The pain consumed everything making him spasm and shake, leaving him with no control. He could feel himself began to slip away from realty. Then before thinking that he might as well just give up if it meant a stop to all this pain he remembered his team, smiling and hugging him and being there for him always. And Barbra beautiful but stubborn fierce like a wild fire, he had to fight for them he couldn't give into DeathStroke they would be coming for him and bringing him home in no time. He hoped.**_

"_**I'm fighting… but…. please guys…. get here soon." And with that last thought he let darkness close in around him.**_

_A.N._

_Hey guy's hope you enjoyed, please review and check out my other story's and review on those (I just started a new one check it out!) So yeah REVIEW!_


	15. the calm before the storm

_A.N._

_I am so sorry about the wait! It's just with Musical rehearsal and exams and Tumblr I've been super busy. The italicized part signifies mind speak. I hope this can partially make up for the wait. Enjoy!_

The trip to the outskirts of Jump was spent –for the majority of the time-in silence. The group only talked as they mulled everything over with their designated groups and as they asked questions pertaining to the plan. Even the two Flashes were remaining silent and serious as they assisted other hero's with readying their weapons. Everyone was egger to get there, find their leader, and hurt DeathStroke for what he did. (Artemis had been toying with the idea of castration since they left).

After about an hour of flight they finally flu over the border of California and began to lose altitude. Kaldur stood from his spot next to Arsenal and turned to the heroes who all looked fervently at him.

"Ms. Martian land the bio-ship near that cluster of tree's near the river and put it in camouflage mode." The Martian nodded and navigated the craft to where she had been told. Once on the ground a ramp appeared and the hero's walked into the small clearing. As Meghan closed up the ship, the Bat-Jet and the Arrowplane landed around them with Conner and Superman following their suit. As everyone gathered around, Tempest nodded silently to Ms. M who linked them all up.

"_Alright, the entry way to the base should be right through those tree's, try to keep from being seen until we give you the signal to come in, then you can take care of the guards and met us inside. The outer vent is to the left of the entrance if there is are guards take care of them swiftly and silently, try to __**not**__ bring any attention to yourselves. Those who are coming with me we go in through here. Everyone is aware of the plan correct?" _After receiving seventeen nods as a sign of understanding Tempest walked to where his king and the two Martians awaited. _"Good, now be stealthy, good luck, and I will see all of you soon." _And with that he dove into the murky water with his king and the other two (taking a moment to morph) trailing after him.

The swim through the channel went quickly and without a hitch for the two Alantians, who were used to swimming around everything that was in the water. However it took a moment for the two Martians to get use to it, but soon they were following after them with ease.

After about fifteen minutes of some straight forward swimming, Tempest took a sharp turn upwards towards a patch of light shimmering through the water. Motioning as he did so for them to stay still, poking his head out of the surface he made sure the area was secure. A moment later he waved his hand forward beckoning them to come up. Slowly they arose from the depths towards their leader and out of the water.

_**WITH THE VENTILATION GROUP**_

Much like Kaldur had predicted a guard roamed around the area, wearily looking for signs of anything unusual. Before the team could discuss what should be done, three Batarings soared through the air all hitting the man simultaneously, making him instantly fall unconscious. Turning around they saw Red Robin, Robin, and Batman move quickly to the vent. The Arrow family sighed heavily, to use to the Batclans actions to be fazed by it they followed after them. By the time they reached the vent the three were already pulling it apart allowing a small opening to be available.

Crawling silently inside the shaft they followed Batman who had taken lead of the small group. Following Tempest instructions they went straight down only leaving the main vent to take a path to the left. Stopping Batman peered below before removing the cover and jumping down into what seemed to be an exercise room. Sticking to the shadows they walked into the next room where they saw Kaldur and the others come from the water. With a small nod of acknowledgement the two groups merged together and shuffled down to a narrow hall with several doors aligning the wall. Also aligning the wall were two guards who stood stiffly and silently each holding a gun posed at the ready. It took Tigress and Green Arrow less than a minute to knock them out with two trick arrows.

With the knowledge that Nightwing was trapped behind one of the doors they were guarding the team quickly set to find out which one it was.

Moving to the left side of the hall Red Robin once again pulled out his wrist computer and began to furiously type. Scanning the area he studied the results before looking pointedly at the group and then to a door two doors away from them on the right side, signifying that that was where they needed to go. Without hesitation they moved forward surrounding the entry way raising their weapons as they did so. Batman strode to the front and lifting his leg roughly kicked it causing it to splinter and fall open with a thud.

Rushing into the seemingly bare room they stopped short at the sight of their battered leader. Nightwing hung limply from shackles chained to the wall unconscious, abused, and obviously hurt. Batman didn't know which made him angrier the dagger pushed in his son's upper arm or the gunshot wound in his shoulder that was accompanied by varies tears and scratches on his body. A synchronized growl of anger erupted from each member of the group once they got over the initial shock of the view.

Running past what appeared to be a two way mirror the Batclan moved to his side, quickly scanning his body for more injuries before picking the chain that held his wrist to the wall. In a little less than two minutes they had gotten him free, gently catching him before he could fall to the ground. Picking him up bridal style Batman turned to Meghan expectantly, immediately knowing what the look meant she put back up the mental link.

"_We have retrieved Nightwing; it's time for you guys to come in." _Instantly Conner responded to the message.

"_Understood, meet us in the main work out hall; Superman says he can hear DeathStroke training in there" _Turning off the link she turned to the others who were watching her keenly.

"They're coming; we need to go to the front that's where he is." The others nodded and moved around the Martian to meet the others, Batman as he followed carefully stopped in front of her.

"Get him out of here and to the Bio-ship; watch over him till we come back." Reluctantly (She wanted to kick Wilson's ass to!) she telepathically lifted Wing and rose upwards fazing them both through the ceiling of the cell as Batman left the room after the others.

_**WITH DEATHSTROKE**_

_**DeathStroke smiled from his place in front of the monitors as he watched the Martian leave with his apprentice, unaware that soldiers where positioned outside ready to ambush the two. Turning to another screen he saw both teams make their way towards the room, expecting to find only him waiting there. How foolish of them to think that he hadn't planned on them finding him. Yes everything was going as plan and by the time he was through with them not only would he permanently have his apprentice back but he would also forever be rid of the incommodious Justice League.**_

_A.N._

_DONE! I Wow I'm kind of upset with my writing but I hope you guys enjoyed it at least. I'm sorry that you guys probably hate me now though with the cliffy but don't worry I'll update soon. Anyway review, check out my other story's and review them. REVIEW!_


	16. They were fucked

_A.N._

_SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Hey everyone again, I am so sorry about the quality of the last chapter, in my defense I was half asleep when I wrote it, but I am determined to make it up to you guys. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter of awesomeness unfortunately after this I will probably only be maybe three or four more chapters away from the end and then I will have an epilogue (so we are getting close to the end my friends.) Anyway enjoy this chapter!_

_**Previously on Ten Years Later**_

_**How foolish of them to think that he hadn't planned on them finding him. Yes everything was going as plan and by the time he was through with them not only would he permanently have his apprentice back but he would also forever be rid of the incommodious Justice League.**_

They were fucked.

That was the thought that ran through each and every one of the hero's minds as they stood back to back in the middle of the room, surrounded by at least fifty villain's both minor and major. The supposed ass kicking they had for DeathStroke hadn't gone as plan, for right when the two teams merged together they were quickly cornered.

Batman thanked his lucky stars that he had sent Ms. Martian away with Nightwing before going after Wilson, at least he was safe. Despite the uneven fighting numbers however the make shift team was still full of energy and anger, and were ready and eager to punch something. So without hesitation they dispersed and launched themselves at the enemy.

Each member was taking on at least three villains at a time, more if the villain was only a common thug. All three of the bats however fought together against DeathStroke, each punch and kick fueled only by absolute loathing for the man. Regardless of the numbers, the fight was evenly match and even seemed to be tipped in Wilson's favor leaving the Bats to more than once go on defense mode. The others were faring worse than the Gothamites, already both Aquaman and Martian Manhunter were being brought down by a small not so controlled fire and more were following their suit.

Soon both villains and heroes laid face down in the underground, bleeding, unconscious, and bruised. Yet still the Bats fought not ready to give up, unfortunately they had no choice. As DeathStroke dodged a rather powerful punch from the agitated Dark Knight, they were joined by an abundance of Halloween themed robots carrying Nightwing and Ms. Martian in their midst. DeathStroke saw the looks of shock and hopelessness fall on the two Robins faces and laughed softly at their reactions. He nodded to three villain's standing at the sides and in an instant they were upon the Bats tying them up and dragging them towards the others.

"Did you really think it would be so easy to take him away from me? Did you really think that I didn't have precautions set up just in case this were to happen? Our cameras were able to spot you as soon as you crossed over into Jump; you were doomed from the start." Walking away from the three he stepped up to the bot holding Nightwing and took him from its arms moving swiftly to the front of the room as he did so. Nightwing who was beginning to stir groaned at the jarred movement and let out a cry of pain as DeathStroke dropped him harshly to the ground before his feet. Those conscious growled in anger and struggled against their bonds furiously. Wilson smiled at the reactions and before turning to the group, kicked Nightwing swiftly, causing another painful cry to erupt from the wounded bird.

"STOP! Why are you doing this I thought you wanted him to be your _apprentice_." Turning he saw Tigress snarling at him a look of pure hatred evident on her masked face looking as though she wished nothing more than to kill him with her bare hands. He smiled again.

"Oh how threatening, I'm really very terrified at your hostile tone, but luckily you seem to be a bit tied up at the moment so I don't think I will stop." He kicked Wing again causing a small amount of blood to come out of the once boy wonders mouth. "Nightwing is mine and as I explained earlier to your fallen leader he will bend more freely to my will if he is trained with pain rather than reward."

"I swear if you hurt him again I will-"DeathStroke cut off the retort on Robins lips with a malevolent laugh.

"What will you do young Damian kill me? If you haven't noticed you are trapped, I hold all the cards; nothing can "save" your brother from his fate." As soon as the words came from his mouth a Bataring flew through the air and ripped through his shoulder knocking the man to his knees. DeathStroke looked at the three still bound Bats each looking as staggered as he did. Before he could say a word a dark silhouette came out towards him and with a thump threw him to the ground. The figure leaned over him red hair falling from their shoulders as they did so.

"Stay the fuck away from my husband." And with that Barbra Grayson punched DeathStroke in the nose causing his head to bounce painfully on the cement below him and knocking him out instantly. Standing back up the pregnant woman rushed over to Batman and undid his ropes. Red Robin gave her small smile as Robin scowled at her from next to him.

"Gordon what the hell are you doing here?" Barbra gave the robes binding the Dark Knight one last pull setting him free before turning to the young man.

"Well obviously I'm saving your asses because none of you are competent enough to bring back my husband without getting caught while doing it." And with that she turned away and rushed towards Nightwing who lay a few feet from the unconscious villain. Red Robin who was released by Batman stood up and walked swiftly over to them.

"I think what Robin means is how did you know we needed help?" Barbra began rapping bandages around the parts of Wings body that were bleeding more heavily and gently wiped his hair out of his face.

"Meghan called me mentally when she was ambushed saying you needed help. All the other leaguers weren't responding so me and Zee-"

"Wait Zatanna's here to?" Red Robin asked incredulously.

"Of course who do you think drove? I'm not supposed to be operating heavy machinery." They heard a scoff come from behind them as the other's made their way to the small group now free.

"But fighting an evil psychopath in your condition is fine right?" Wally said sarcastically crouching down next to his best friend. "I thought we told you guys to stay, it was too dangerous to come." Before Barbra could respond a soft voice cut through the conversation.

"Well you know Babs KF she never really knew how to follow orders." Every head snapped towards the ground where a now awake Nightwing lay looking up at them.

"You're alright!" Barbra exclaimed in relief holding him more tightly to her. Wing smiled softly and turned his head to place a small kiss on the inside of his wife's wrist.

"It takes more than a few cuts to take me down."

_A.N._

_DONE! Hey I hope it's better than the last chapter, sorry again for the wait. I hope you enjoyed, I actually wrote a new story thingy called You're Not Special so check it out if you like and review it and review this. REVIEW, REVIEW, RIVIEW!_


	17. Of course her water had to break now

_A.N._

_Hey everyone I'm really sorry for the wait! School's been insane and so has Drama Club rehearsals but I figured I owed it to you all to update soon. After this chapter we have roughly two more than an epilogue then we are done __ so I'll try a start wrapping this up for you guys. But for now we still have some things to cover so here you go._

After the reunion of husband and wife, the others quickly set to work waking up the rest of the heroes who were still out of it. Barbra stayed next to Dick's side as she gently dabbed at the open wounds on his body with her jacket and tried to distract him from the pain with mindless chatter. As soon as everyone was up and conscious they made their way towards the couple all relieved that Nightwing was finally safe.

Batman and Clark set to work bounding up the wounded villains and messaged Jump City's PD, to come and round them up. Only DeathStroke and Warp would join them on the journey home, soon everything would be back to normal and the Leaguers would be sent back to their own time period. Things seemed to finally be going their way it seemed nothing else could happen to the group of hero's.

Then Barbra gasped.

It wasn't a relatively loud gasp however it was one that made its way through the ears of everyone standing next to the two heroes'. The room filled with silence at the noise and heads simultaneously turned to the red head who was clutching her stomach in anguish as she kneeled in a small pool of liquid. Dick was holding on to her arm with a look of concern plastered on his pale face as he tried to sit up. Bab's looked up at all the people who were looking at her and faintly managed to get out her next words.

"My water broke" They stared at her blankly not fully comprehending what she had said. It wasn't possible, her water couldn't break now of all times. Not when they had two dangerous villains and several wounded heroes with them. No they had to have heard her incorrectly. When no one responded or moved Barbra grew more panic and raised her voice louder. "Well don't just stand there do something! The baby's coming!" There was no mistake to what she said now, and all the hero's leaped into action. The girls rushed over to the now hyperventilating red head reaching over to help her up and started moving her quickly out the base as Meghan called for her bio-ship. Conner, Wally, and Kaldur ran to Nightwing and gently lifted him up going towards the other vehicles as fast as they could. After making sure the criminals were bound and weren't going anywhere the others grabbed Wilson and Warp and followed after the younger hero's. Still trying to process what the hell was happening as they climbed into their designated aircrafts and moved out, leaving Jump and the base far beneath them as in panic they flew.

_**It was surprising how fast you could fly when you had a pregnant woman on board.**_

The trip that had originally taken roughly an hour had been cut down to only 20 minutes, all thanks to Meghan flying like a hysterical woman trying to get to the mountain as quick as possible. As soon as they landed the hero's busted out of the ships and raced to the medical wing, splitting off into separate rooms to take care of Nightwing before they brought him in with Barbra. Despite the water breakage little had happened with the whole labor front. Her contractions were still far apart and there had only been mild pain (not that Barbra was complaining the longer she took the more likely it was that Dick would get back in time). After hooking her up to all the necessary equipment Black Canary ushered almost everyone out. Only allowing Jade, Artemis, and Meghan to stay to help due to their own pregnancy experiences.

Those who had been forced out went over to Nightwing's room where the found Barry and Wally examining an unconscious Nightwing's body. The Batclan moved swiftly towards the speedsters who were muttering quietly to themselves.

"What's the status?" Batman questioned moving closer to his eldest son's bed. The two looked up at the question and slowly moved out of the way to allow the Robins room to stand closer to their brother. It was Barry who reluctantly answered the Bats question.

"He'll live, there's a gunshot wound to his shoulder that needs to be taken care of but luckily it isn't infected. I can't say the same to the cut in his arm however it's pretty banged up but we should be able to mend it without having any lasting complications. There are clusters of 1st and 2nd degree burns on his neck and body signifying the use of electricity on him. Other than that he should be fine." The three men growled as each injury was brought to light, their thoughts going to DeathStroke who was in a holding cell under the watchful eye of Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern. Red Robin moved his gaze away from his haggard brother and fixated them on Wally who was glancing at a clip board in his hand.

"Will he be able to be fixed in time to go to Barbra?" Wally looked up and noticed the question was directed at him. After a thoughtful moment of silence he slowly began nodding his head.

"He should be, if Barb keeps going at the rate she is he should wake up well before the actual birth." Tim sighed heavily in relief as he ran his gloved hand through his ebony hair.

"Good he would never forgive himself if he missed something as important as this."

_**THREE HOURS LATER**_

True to Wally's word Dick had waken up after he was patched up and had rolled into Barbra's room just as the contractions started to get bad. The only condition he had for being able to go was that he had to stay in a wheel chair while he healed, which he had automatically agreed to.

Once Dick had gone in Dinah had pushed Meghan and Jade out only allowing Artemis and Wally (who were to be named the godparents) to stay with the couple. Everyone stayed right outside the room anxiously awaiting news as time went by.

Batman and Superman passed the time by interrogating Warp into telling them how they would be able to get back to the correct time. With no DeathStroke there to protect him from the Dark Knights fury it didn't take long before the villain was spilling out all the information and tools they needed to go home.

Just as the two walked back to the med bay to share the good news Wally and Artemis walked out wearing identical scrubs and grins.

"It's a healthy 7lb 18in baby girl!" A loud clamor of cheering came from the assembled hero's as they hugged each other and beamed at the good news. Even Batman had a small smile placed on his face as he shared a happy glance with his two sons. Artemis turned towards Bruce, Damian, and Tim with a small smile. "You three can go in and see her if you'd like." Without further invitation the three moved swiftly to the doorway past the couple and pushed open the door.

First all they saw was a grinning Canary and Dick who were gazing downwards as though mesmerized with what was there; as they moved closer they noticed a small pink bundle in Barb's hands. Barbra looked up from her arms and beamed at them, moving the bundle so that it could be seen by the three men. What caught their attention first was a flash of bright cerulean eye's that looked up curiously at the new auditions. Then they took in the sight of the rest of the beautiful newborn girl, immediately captivated by her adorableness, Barbra smiled at their reactions.

"I want you to meet the newest addition to our family… Maria Sara Grayson."

_A.N._

_Loved it hate it? REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! So check out my other stories I've updated several of them and review those please. REVIEW!_


	18. Going home

_A.N._

_READ READ READ READ READ PLEASE READ SO IMPORTANT!READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ!_

_So as our story begins to draw to a close I have been asked if I am doing a sequel. After this chapter there will be one more than an epilogue and we are done. So all I want to know is do you guys want me to do a sequel to this story? It would probably be something along the lines of DeathStroke following them to the past and trying to get past Robin under his leadership as his new apprentice, and the Justice League having to protect their little Robin. Please reply and tell me if this is something you guys would be interested in me doing. If you're not then I'll just wrap up this work and be done with it. Anyway onto the story enjoy the last chapter with them in the future!_

_**Previously on Ten Years Later**_

"_**I want you to meet the newest addition to our family… Maria Sarah Grayson."**_

There were only three times in The Dark Knights life where he could remember being absolutely terrified. The first was the first night that Dick had had a nightmare. He had no idea how to raise a child, hell he could barely take care of himself let alone an eight year old. But something about that boy was so endearing that he couldn't bare to send him back to the juvenile center. After putting him to bed Bruce was left fighting his own invisible demons when he heard a scream, a scream that seemed to pierce through his very soul. He had run through the manor and swung open the door to Richard's room. When he saw his ward thrashing about screaming for his parents in Romanian he was so scared and had no idea how to comfort the small child. Only when he remembered what Alfred used to do to him when he woke up in the middle of the night was he able to try and calm the crying boy.

The second time was when the Young Justice Team and kids all over the world had disappeared without a trace. He had been so frantic that he left the Justice League mid-way through their investigation and zeta-tubed home hoping to see his children hanging about as they usually did in the Batcave. Instead he found a bemused butler exclaiming that "the young masters had vanished into thin air!" After the whole fiasco with Dr. Fate Batman had pulled all his sons aside and shocked them (and the other heroes) by gathering them in a group hug.

The third and final time was as he held little Maria in his arms. Barbra had offered her to him after both Tim and Damian had coed over her (yes Damian is capable of cooing) and he had cautiously placed her into his arms. As soon as he had, he was frightened by how small and fragile she seemed compared to him. Even when Dick had made his way into Bruce's life there had been a sense of durability that surrounded him. But Maria was the complete opposite, she couldn't even lift her head without someone doing it for her and it scared him to be handling something so delicate.

Besides fear however two other emotions squeezed their way into his heart at the sight of her. Love and protectiveness, with just a glimpse at her blue eye's so similar to her fathers he knew he was hooked around her little finger and would do anything and everything in his power to keep her safe. As he thought all of this out the present Justice League had joined them in the room to spot the newest addition to their giant family. Grudgingly Batman had passed the child to Meghan who squealed at her adorableness and showed her to Conner who smiled softly at her.

Growing uncomfortable around everyone Bat's moved through the small crowd and walked out of the med-room where he saw his Justice League standing in a circle talking to each other. They looked up as he exited the room and moved forward everyone with a serious yet happy look on their face. Diana stepped forward and moved towards his side placing a firm hand on his shoulder as she did so.

"We figured with everyone preoccupied, now would be as good a time as ever to return home. Barry studied the clock Warp had had and figured out how to reverse it to get us back to our time in 2012. It will be off by a few days but not enough to cause more than some slight panic." Batman nodded at the information and Flash stepped forward holding the instrument in his hands.

"The machine was rather easy to change if I did it correctly (which I did) all we need is to go to the place we wish to be at when we're sent back. We'll probably pass out for a moment but when we wake up we'll be back in the past…er…present." Aquaman stepped forward as he stared at the clock.

"I guess the only question now is where do we want to be sent back to?" The group looked at each other curiously trying to come up with the best place they could go to, it was Hal who answered.

"How about the WatchTower?"

…**...…**

It hadn't been hard to get into the headquarters seeing as they were already in the computers database, and with everyone distracted with the baby no goodbyes were made which was probably for the best. The group gathered around in a line as Barry set everything up; as soon as they were ready the machine would make a portal for them letting them walk through and send them back to the programed time. After a moment of tinkering the speedster finally stopped his hand hesitantly hovering over the button. He looked up a conflicted look settled on his face as he stared at his teammates.

"Are we sure we want to do this guys?" The other founders glanced confusingly at him and his question.

"Oh course we want to, we need to get back to our time otherwise we won't be there for our protégés or for the world like how it was here." Superman said firmly; Flash shuffled nervously rising up from the clock as he did so.

"But if we go back the future will change, this future won't exist anymore. What if Dick and Barbra don't get together or Artemis and Wally? What if we mess up and the world is destroyed? What if a future with us in it completely messes up everything? What if Maria is never born or Iris or Cassie!" Batman stepped forward a grabbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"That all very well may happen, but we can't not go back in fear of what may happen. We need to go back to our protégés and family's and lives', yes the future will be different but it will be what it's meant to be for us. And rather it's good or bad that's our future and we can't change it. In this future everything will still be like this, once we go back it will break away from our timeline and become its own. So even if Maria or Iris aren't there they will be here." Barry looked down for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Your right we need to go back and the sooner we do the better." Looking back up he smiled at everyone as he moved his hand back towards the button. "I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go home." The others returned his smile and nodded, and without further hesitation he pushed the button.

The machine started shaking before a large glowing white light started emitting from it, forming a dense circular portal in the air. From the other side they could see their WatchTower which was not as upgraded as the one they currently were in. Flash was the first one in, followed by Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and the others. As they walked through the imaged wavered and distorted itself, finally Batman was the only one left and after sending a quick glance behind him he made his way into the portal. As soon as he was in two dark shapes that had been hiding in the hallway dashed inside the room and towards the white portal which had begun to shrink. As quickly as possible the first man who appeared to be none other than Warp launched himself into the light as he was followed by the other who moved so fast that all you could see of him, was a strange streak of orange and black.

_A.N._

_DONE! With this chapter anyway….Two more then we are truly finished. Please Review and tell me if you're interested in a sequel like I mentioned above. AND JUST REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME AND WANT TO DO THIS FOR ME!_


	19. The End?

_A.N._

_Hey guys sorry for the insanely long wait, I've just been extremely busy lately. Our school just had the musical and I've been doing that for the past month literally from 6:30 a.m. to 10:00 p.m. I was at my school. Anyway now that that's done we can go back to this story and the upcoming SEQUAL! That's right I decided to do one. (You can thank the reviewer who sent me the word sequel over 1,000 times for that) Anyway here's the next chapter and the last one of the actual story. I think I won't do an epilogue since there is going to be a sequel. If you are however adamant about one I can consider it. If not wait until the end of the sequel. Anyway enjoy!_

Bruce groaned loudly where he laid face down on the floor with his body awkwardly sprawled out behind him. Slowly he shifted his head into an upright position and glanced around at his surroundings. In front of him the mass view of space engulfed his vision with stars and the earth, stretching his neck over he saw his fellow leaguers still unconscious surrounding him. Picking himself further off the ground he moved towards a cluster of computers standing in the corner next to a very large oval table. It was obvious that he was in the Watch Tower but the year still remained a mystery. Pulling out his wrist computer he quickly typed in his key and paused waiting for it to unlock for him. As soon as it did the date gleamed upwards towards him showing the numbers 4/15/13 glistening blue from the holographic screen. Bats let a small smile escape onto his usually stern face as he basked in the glow.

He was finally home.

Walking back over to his teammates he kneeled down to the closet one, Wonder Woman and gently shook her shoulders.

"Diana wake up…..Diana…" The Amazon stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes. Letting them focus on the dark mass above her. After a moment of collecting her thoughts she sat straight up looking around at the Watch Tower.

"Did we do it? Are we back home?" Bruce gave her a small nod and she sighed deeply in relief, a smile appearing as she did so. "Thank Hera"

Gradually Bruce helped her to her feet and they began to wake up the others. Once everyone was up and informed that they did indeed travel back to 2013 they began to discuss their next course of action. Whether or not they were going to tell the other leaguers and their protégés what happened and where they went. Before they could reach a choice a zeta-tube from just outside the main room went off causing all talking to swiftly cease.

"Recognizing Green Arrow B-07 and Black Canary B-08." The others waited patiently expecting to hear Cheshire and Red Arrows numbers after that, before they remembered with a shock that Cheshire was still bad and Roy was still not part of the league. From the hallway they could hear the two arguing angrily and loudly.

"OLIVER THEY HAVE BEEN GONE FOR TEN DAYS! We need to bring together a search party now!" Came Dinah's shrill voice, a heavy sigh that obviously belonged to Oliver followed the exclamation.

"They are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, besides we figured it had something to do with DeathStroke and because of that Bruce warned us that the mission might go on longer than expected. We can't risk sending heroes and compromising with the mission."

"They said it might go a few days longer not TEN DAYS LONGER!" Before Green Arrow could respond the two rounded the corner and came face to face with the very hero's they were discussing. Each of them except Batman and Manhunter were sporting a very amused expression as they stared at the couple. After a few moments of complete silence Oliver turned with a smirk to the shocked Canary.

"HA! I told you they were fine!" At the words Dinah quickly snapped out of her surprise and the look on her face was changed to one of annoyance and anger. Charging to Bruce she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a glare that could master his own.

"Where the hell have you guys been? We have been worried sick about all of you. You couldn't call or message us saying you would be later than expected! We all thought something had happened. I basically had to tie the team down to prevent them from going to Morocco in search for you! All I have to say is I hope you have a VERY GOOD explanation for yourselves!" Oliver stared awestruck at Dinah's bravery (or stupidity) for yelling at the Bat like that. Batman however looked down at the angry bird obviously amused by her motherly ways. But he promptly hid that amusement and stared at her with a blank face which seemed to only anger her more.

"It's a very long story, one that I am more than willing to share with you, tomorrow" Dinah looked like she was about to argue again but he held up his hand to silence her. "I'd rather only have to tell it once with everyone one here. Right now however I want to see my son and I'm sure the others would like to see their protégés, and then I want to go home. Excuse me." And without another word Batman left the fuming woman and walked towards the zeta-tubes, silently being followed by the other leaguers who apologetically smiled towards Dinah. One by one the entered the transporting device and headed to where they were sure the young teenagers were waiting, Mount. Justice.

_**Meanwhile at MOUNT. JUSTICE, Headquarters of a very frantic young team of superheroes.**_

As soon as they entered the cave the older leaguers were met with a strange case of Déjà vu. Their protégées all sat yelling in the middle of the large training room on the floor in a circle. At the center sat Robin who was obviously trying to bring back some order to the "meeting". On the side sat to young boys each sporting black masks who were talking quietly to themselves. Barbra and Zantana stood near them watching over the team and the young boys as they also whispered urgently back and forth. At the sound of the names being announced by the zeta-tubes however, every head snapped towards the older hero's. There was a moment of silence, then….

"UNCLE JOHN! YOUR BACK!" Ms. Martian yelled as she flew up and tightly hugged her uncle who smiled back in return. At the action the other protégés got up and ran to their mentors happily hugging them as they did so. The boys from the corner and Barbra quickly scurried over to where Bruce was standing in the corner. The boys stood in front of him smiling slightly.

"Hello father." "Hey Bruce." Barbra moved forward and waved nonchalantly over their heads. It was a shock to see her not pregnant again.

"Hey Bats, how's it hanging?"

Bruce looked at his once again young children and smiled in return. Reaching down he gathered all of them up and tightly hugged them, shocking them each as he did so.

"It's good to see you guys again." As he set them down they looked at him curiously, but before they could question his actions a small cackle came from nearby. Looking around Bruce saw Dick laughing at his siblings and friends faces before he turned to look at his father.

"What's gotten into you Bats, you actually willing hugged someone!" Bruce was silent as he looked over his son taking in his uninjured appearance, and the fact that he was 13 again. Dick stopped smiling when Bruce didn't answer and moved closer to him. "You okay you look like you've seen a ghost." Dick was cut off when he was pulled into a hug of his own. Slightly baffled he awkwardly hugged his father back. Bruce felt happiness wash over him, his son was here and he was only 13, DeathStroke hadn't gotten to him and he hadn't had to go without a parent again. His eyes started to water from relief

"I'm just really glad to see you Dickie; it feels like it's been weeks since we left." Dick smiled softly at the reply and pulled away from his father's embrace. Looking at his face he saw what looked like tears coming down from beneath the cowl. Now Dick was truly perplexed.

"God Bruce what has gotten into you? It's only been ten days since you left not ten years." Bruce chuckled lightly at the statement, as he gathered his still very young children closer to him once more.

"Thank god for that."

_MEANWHILE IN SOME RANDOMLY CLICHÉ WAREHOUSE IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF JUMP._

Slade threw his fist onto his desk top and growled angrily as he watched a live video feed connected to Mount. Justice. HOW THE HELL DID THEY MANAGE TO GET BACK? Warp assured him that the clock would send them as far away as possible with no way to get back. THIS IS WHY HE WORKED ALONE! He couldn't trust anyone but himself. Just as he began to imagine different ways he could find and harm that blasted sorry excuse for a villain, he heard a shuffle from behind him. Spinning around he swiftly pulled out his sword and pointed it straight in front of him. What he saw however made him pause in confusion. He was standing face to face with…himself? No it couldn't be him that was absurd, but then who was it?

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?" He asked smoothly, managing to hide his panic and trying to sound intimidating and frightening. His doppelganger though smirked as he pulled out his gun. In one shot he put a bullet through Slade's head causing his past self to crumple to the floor dead. Walking forward he kicked the sword out of the way and kneeled down.

"Never bring a knife to a gun fight, I should have known better than that." He muttered quietly, a shuffling sound came from the corner and Warp appeared his face white and confused.

"Why did you do that he could have helped us?" Slade scoffed at the question as he rose from the ground and moved to the computer screen that was still on though now splattered with blood and brain matter.

"There is nothing my past self knows that I do not. Besides you know the rules of time travel better than I do. You know that there cannot be two of us in the same time." Warp moved forward clutching his hands nervously as he stepped over the dead man's body.

"Why are we even here? _Our_ time doesn't exist anymore with the league back in the right time, everything we've worked towards will change." Slade sneered and wiped off the computer screen as he zoomed in on a young boy roughly 13 with black hair and a mask.

"I am here for my second chance, Nightwing was set in his hero ways but Robin is quite the impressionable teenager, and by this point very naïve as well. I can get the apprentice I was meant to have…Unfortunately my plans no longer require your assistants." Warp looked up fretfully and stared at the villain.

"Wh-What do you m-m-mean?" Lifting the gun back up Slade pointed it at the B-rated villain's heart with a smile.

"Consider this your resignation"

"W—W-WAIT NO STOP!"

"BANG!"

_A.N._

_And that my dear friends is the end, It's been really exciting writing this for you and I hope you enjoyed! I'll be starting the sequel soon and notify you when I do so, via authors note on this story. Anyway COMMENT/REVIEW and check out my other works. __ I hope you enjoyed Ten Years Later. And I hope you all will read its sequel which is basically an extension to this story with a different plot._


	20. SEQUEL!

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I have been extremely busy with 5 final projects, a book project, a research paper, and end of the year things I need to tie up. Plus in two days I will technically be a Senor, so I needed to finish up with the classes I'm going to take in my last year of hell…er…high school! Also I had after prom this past weekend and then a month ago my computer Oracle died on me. But I got a replacement one which I have named Timothy or Tim (get it cause it's a replacement) I really hope you guys are still interested in my sequel. The new story is called Forced it's on my page. Once again I am so sorry for the wait and I would totally understand if none of you wanted anything to do with me. But I hope you guys do and I hope you enjoy the first chapter! CHECK OUT FORCED!


End file.
